The Priestess
by Lorelei Rhiannon
Summary: Inserted OFC's. Told in the first person, Nimue's lives intertwined with the knights in a way she did not expect. GawainOFC, TristanOFC, GalahadOFC. Kinda a cross betweem this movie and Mists of Avalon.. Kinda... New Chapters are up!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the King Arthur myth, it's characters, or other such things. All I own is my own made up characters. Everything else I've taken: in or out of context with the movie.

At the end of every chapter I'll try to give definitions of the words I think my be forign to some.

Read, review and please... enjoy!

* * *

I stood on the top of the Tor looking out over the surrounding lands. Glastonbury had been my home for more of my life than not. But it was not the Glastonbury that the world new. My Glastonbury was Avalon. I was a priestess of Avalon, having been chosen when I was only a small girl to come to the Isle of Apples. When they came my mother wept and tried to fight them but it was Grandmother who held her back saying "It is a better fate for her to go, then to stay and suffer at the hands of the Romans." At the time I knew not what she meant.

Now standing on the Tor, looking out into the sunrise, I saw them. I group of boys, some no older than myself, riding horses. They were traveling north. A small legion of Roman soldiers surrounded them. "They are new knights for the Roman named Castus. They are Sarmatians." came a voice from behind me. I turned my head to see a senior priestess approaching. "They come, as did their fathers and uncles, from a land far from here to fight for a man who is not of their blood. They come because they are told to. They fight because they have no other choice." Her voice was grave.

"But why don't they just refuse to go?" I asked. My own nine year old mind unable to comprehend the thought of slavery. "Why do they accept this life?"

"Because, child." began the older woman. "Were they to refuse, their families would be desimated. Killed as punishment for their refusal. They come because they fear for their mothers and sisters."

"If I had the power to do something about it, I would. I'd set them free. The Goddess would assist me. Wouldn't she?" I felt a strong welling of helplessness. Something I'd never felt before now.

Smiling down at me, the violet garbed priestess said "Someday perhaps. When the Goddess gives you the charge you will go. But for now, you need to tend to your studies. Come." She tugged at my small hand and I followed her down the hill into the village that surrounded the Holy Mountain.

It has been four years. I still think of those young knights. How they must be missing their families as I missed mine when I first came here to Avalon. Sighing I returned to my study scroll. I was thirteen and needed to learn the knowledge to be accepted into the higher rankings of priestessess. I was busy reading when the High Priestess, Morgaine, herself, approached me.

"Nimue, come with me." she said in a most regal way. The power resonating off the rocks as if it emmanated from her every pore. The group went quiet. I stood and silently followed her.

I said nothing as I was brought before a group of priests. All of them stern of face and just as silent as I was. "You will take the trials now." said a very old voice. It came from the Elder Priest. He was the oldest male of the Order and he knew just as much about the Goddess as the Hight Priestess did.

I was taken into a secluded hut and drilled on the uses of herbs by one priest. In another I was instructed to cast a proper Circle and call the Gods and Sanctify the place. I did as I was told. A feeling of exuberance filled me. I knew I was doing well.

In yet another tent I was set apart from another candidate, a girl I had known all my life. She had come from my village and we had made the journey to Avalon together. We were instructed to enter each other's minds. We had been told certain things before going into the hut. I was told to envision a datepalm tree crowned with a laurel. beneath it there was a lioness and a bull calf. They were feasting on berries and laughing. I was to keep this vision in my mind and my friend was supposed to "see" it and be able to tell the priests what I had in my mind.

I looked into her mind and saw an odd scene. There was a young woamn. She was older than I was. She had the hair of a Briton yet she wore the clothes of a Roman. She was doing the wash in a small lake. A young boy was there, also dressed as a Roman. He ran up to her and hugged her tightly. There was a burning village in the background. And above the whole scene was a brilliant sword. It was engraved with runes that I could not make out. I watched the scene with baited breath, unable to look away as the fire engulfed the mother leaving the son to scrape at the dirt, trying to free the sword from a mound. Tears streamed down my face and I collapsed in a heap on my little deerskin rug.

When I awoke the priest asked me what I saw. When I told him he nodded his head in astonishment. "You are powerful, child. So powerful that you yourself do not yet know the scope. It was in my head that you saw this vision, not your friend's. I was blocking you but you pushed through my defenses as if there were none. Come with me. I am Merlin. I will be your teacher."

I left Avalon three days after to join Merlin and his people. I was to go north of the Great Roman Wall and become what the Romans called a Woad. I followed closely to Merlin as we traveled. He talked of great trees and plants with healing properties. When we reached the Wall it was as I had heard. A huge stone structure that stretched from one side of the Isle of Brittain to the other. I took one more step towards my destination when I heard horses. A group of young men were riding towards us.

"We are too deep in the wood for them to see us." said Merlin. "Although we can see then fine." I watched as they rode by. All of them were foreign looking.

"Are those Sarmatian knights?" I asked.

"How do you know of the knights?" asked Merlin. He stopped walking and turned around to meet my eyes. There was no lying to him.

I told him of the sight on the Tor four years past and what my priestess had told me about them. All Merlin did was nod and lower his head.

"Another people taken hostage by the Romans. I fear many of them will not live to see the lands of their birth again." He sighed and told me to "Come along." I did.

We came to a place by the Wall where the trees grew tall enough to climb up and over. As I climbed I looked back at those young knights. My mind swam with wonder as I watched them spar against each other. They seemed happy enough. I slipped down behind the Wall and they went out of my sight.

I walked through more woods. The deeper we went the denser the trees got. Until we came upon a village of huts and fires. I was introduced to Merlin's daughter Guinevere. We became good friends. I learned much of the wood and of the peoples of the north. I learned of the Romans in more detail then I had on Avalon.

It would be another ten years before the words Sarmatian knights would grace my ears. Even though thoughts of them would penetrate my dreams once in a while.

* * *

Author's notes:

Tor: the Hill of Glastonbury is often called the Holy Tor by pagans.

Morgaine: my take of Morgan Le Fay, she is said to be a witch and priestess of Avalon

Nimue: Welsh name for the Lady of the Lake in the Arthurian myth.

Merlin teaches Nimue because in traditional Craft practices, Men taught women and vise versa.

Merlin is given the title of being Guinevere's father purely out of a line in the movie "My father told me great tales of you." said by Guinevere.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked along the cost line of Brittain. My feet not really touching the sand. The wind was blowing through my long auburn locks. I could see a dozen tiny black dots on the eastern horizon. as they inched closer I could tell they were ships. I felt sick suddenly. There were no friendly faces aboard those ships. I ran backwards, trying to find a place to hide. The sounds of screams filled my ears and the smell of burning flesh filled ny nose. I coughed. Men in heavy fur cloaks ran rampant over the land. They killed all in their way. Women, children, the elderly, those unable to defend themselves. The men fought and died beside their kin. The bloody sight that fell before my eyes was too much. I screamed in horror.

Sitting up in my bed a hand suddenly touched my brow. Jerking my head to the left I saw Grainne, mother of Guinevere. She petted my hair and wiped the sweat from my forehead. Without an exchange of words I rose fom my bed to seek out Merlin. He was alone in a small clearing, meditating. It had been nearly six months since Guinevere had been captured. We new nothing of where she was only that her captors had been Roman.

"Master Merlin." I began, daring to interrupt. He opened a weary eye and glanced at me. I continued. "I have had a vision. Men in fur cloaks invading in the north. What can you tell me of this?" I paused, then added "Or is this just another fanciful dream?"

Merlin shook his head and sighed. "No Nimue, it is no dream. What you have seen is real. The men are called Saxons. They will kill all those in their path, leaving no one alive to oppose them. They mean to conquer this island." His eyes bore into mine. They were frightened. If Merlin was frightened, I was too.

"Master, what do we do? Who will help us. We are a simple people, we have not the weaponry to fight such foes." The panic rose in my voice. Merlin rose from his sitting postion and took my hand.

"You are like another daughter to me, Nimue. I would have you safe and away from here. But..." his voice trailed off and a smile emerged. "But, I think it will be quite difficult to keep you out of the fight should it come to us. You and Guin'vere are that much alike." Such a compliment from my master was nearly too much for me. My eyes issued forth a fount of tears.

"What do we do then?" I asked.

"We will get Arthur to help." was all he said to me. He looked off in the direction of the Wall.

"The Roman?" I asked with insult in my voice. "Why would he help us. We are scum to his kind."

Merlin smiled softly. "Do you remember the scene you extracted from my mind during your trials?" I nodded. "That scene was an actual event. The boy was Arthur Castus. The woman was his mother. She was a Briton. He will fight to save his own people." The conviction in Merlin's voice was paramount and I believed him.

Nodding in agreement I asked "How will we get him to help though? Write him a letter?" I knew in an instant that my impishness was too much. I expected to be hit. I was instead assaulted with laughter.

"Not a bad idea, child." stated Merlin. "But his knights are strong and would kill our messenger before they had a chance to deliver the letter." He had said it. Knights. Arthur's Sarmatian knights.

"I will take it." I said suddenly. Merlin looked at me with astonishment.

"You?" he asked warily. "Why do you think the Sarmatian knights would spare your life. You are a Woad." there was a tint of fear in his words. Fear for me. Fear for my life.

After thinking a few minutes I replied "I was not born a Woad, I can pass as a southern girl. A lone traveller seaching for family that has come north. When I am able to get a word with Arthur alone I will hand him our letter." I seemed sure of this plan but Merlin shook his head.

"No Nimue. You must stay away from Arthur Castus. He must come to this on his own." The wisdom in Merlin's words were not lost to me. It had to be Arthur's own personal journey. Nodding my head in silence I retreated back to the village.

---------------------

A few days later I would be travelling with a band of young warriors when we came upon a carriage surrounded by Romans. We were south of the Wall. Something we did on rare occasions. The men decided to attack it. I stood in a nearby tree and watched. Careful to remain hidden from sight.

The attack was launched swiftly and was brutal. Efficient in style, the Romans had no chance. It was then that they appeared. It seemed as if they had just come from out of nowhere. Arthur and his knights. They quickly dispatched the warriors. None tried to flee. A close friend of mine, Gwion, was not killed however. Arthur let him live. Bewildered I watched from my tree. I swear one of the knights knew I was there. He carried a bird of prey on his arm and looked mysterious. He intrigued me.

The knights escorted the carriage to Fort Badon. The mysterious knight gave one look behind him as he rode away. I was sure he had seen me. I went with Gwion back to Merlin. we told and retold our accounts. Nodding, Merlin told us that this carriage held a man of importance if Arthur was personally seeing it into the fort.

I stood just inside the treeline. I watched the Wall. I could see him, the mysterious, bird wielding knight. He walked along the top of the wall. He called out to his bird and took it below the edge of the Wall where I could no longer see. After the sun had set I could make out the sounds of laughter and song coming from inside the perimiter. A part of me was jealous that I was unable to join in.

"Leave it be, Nim." said a male voice from behind. Gwion stood there. "Only sorrow will come from a Roman."

"Not this Roman, though. I can feel it in him, Gwion. He is of this land. He will defend her. Why else would he be aloud to weild Excaliber?" He shrugged and motioned for me to come with him. Follow him I did.

* * *

Grainne: a form of Igraine, the name of Arthurs mother in the mythological tales.

Gwion: another name from Welsh myth. Gwion was the boy who stirred Cerridwen's magic cauldron and was later reborn into Taliesin, the greatest Bard in all of Wales.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood on the tree line and watched as eight horses issued forth from the large gate in the Wall into the northern part of Brittain. I wondered where they were going. I made my way to Merlin to ask him. He and a few others were preparing to leave.

"You mean to follow him." I said. My hands were on my hips. "And you meant to go without me. I don't think so."

"You are too young." said Gwion as he shoved bread into a sack.

Walking over to him I slapped him the back of his head. "I am no older than you are Gwion! In fact I _am_ older. You were born in summer, I in the spring. You cannot stop me from going." I said as I rummaged through the remaining weapons, choosing for my self a bow, quivern, and a matching set of daggers.

"There is no use in arguing with her, Gwion." said Merlin from the front of the line. "She is too much like Guin'vere." He laughed just then and I smiled.

We walked for a day, finally coming to the spot in the wood that we knew Arthur would have to come through. We set up and waited.

The sound of whinnying horses alerted us that they were near. It was time to show Arthur that Woads were not to be messed with. My fear and hatred of Romans were reaching their boiling points. When the signal was given I let loose my arrow. The vines and needles that were tethered to it slung across the open pathway, blocking their avenue of escape.

I ran to my next post and shot my arrow. Another path unable to be taken. The Sarmatians were trapped. I saw him then, the mysterious one. I dropped my bow. I think he saw because he gave a look of confusion to my general direction. I wanted to give them no reason to fire upon me. I had learned that much from Merlin.

Also, in the pack of men and frightened horses was a younger knight. His eyes, the bluest blue I'd ever seen, struck me with curiosity. How was it he was so light as the others were so dark?

A horn sounded and the fighting ceased. A could see Gwion standnig a few inches from Arthur. He lowered his bow and returned to the wood.

Later that night I would ask Merlin why they had not killed the knights and Arthur when they had the chance.

He replied simply that 'Arthur has yet to fulfill his destiny." I was given no more and went to bed answerless.

-------------------

I slept fitfully. My dreams taking over my mind as they often did.. I tossed and turned in my bed of skins. Gwion, who had never seen me do such things thought I was ill. Merlin assured him that I was alright.

My dream unfolded before my eyes. It was cold. I could see my breath before my face. A caravan of people were crossing a frozen lake. I gasped. I saw Guinevere. She was alive. I reached out to her but I seemed too far away. I could hear the sounds of drumming in the distance. Fear welled in me. I trembled, unsure if it was from the fear or the cold. They stopped and the Sarmatians dismounted their steeds. Guinevere emerged from her carriage and took up a bow. She stood by the Sarmatians and was as they were. Fighters. I watched as the scene unfolded and before I could see what happened next I was roused from my sleep.

I opened my eyes to see Gwion standing over me. "You cried out and shivered. I didn't know what else to do." he stammered. He seemed suddenly ashamed of what he had done.

I lightly touched his shoulder and assured him that he was at no fault. His only crime was concern and that was forgivable. Smiling nervously he added that Merlin wanted to see me.

Rising and dusting myself off I set out to find my foster father. I spied him at the edge of the forest.

As I approached I was going to speak but I was cut off by his voice. "He has saved Guin'vere. Arthur has Guin'vere." There was joy in his voice. A joy I had not heard in over half a year. "Come with me, Nimue. You and I must go alone."

I nodded silently and followed without bothering to gather my things.

We came into a small cropping of mountains and Merlin told me to tread carefully. The path was steep and treacherous. As we walked I could see the frozen bodies of men and women. Woads and Romans. Their faces contorted in agony forever. I turned my eyes from them and wept into my sleeves.

It was nearing nightfall when we came into a clearing. "Go ahead and see what there is to see, child." ordered Merlin. As I walked away he added "Be careful Nimue."

"I will, Master." I answered back smiling. "Aren't I always?"

I walked up and over a hill. There was a cold creek bubbling happily nearby. I heard a noise in the sky and stopped dead in my tracks. It was the Sarmatian's bird. She had seen me. Was she telling her master of me at this very second? My breast heaved with every breath I took in.

"What are you doing here?" came a voice. Startled, I let out an involuntary yelp. Spinning around I came face to face with the mysterious knight. He was just sitting on his horse looking out over the land. I had walked right past him without noticing.

"You are in my country Sarmatian. It is I who should be asking that question." I kicked myself as soon as the words left my mouth. I was sure he was going to kill me.

"Where are your weapons?" he asked. His voice was quiet and not as demeaning as I had thought it would be. He looked gentle enough, so I took a step towards him.

"My foster father tells me that if I am unarmed Arthur would have you spare me. I am only one. Also, if you would like to know. I was not born a Woad. I am a Briton." I was astonished at my daring, my bravery in talking with this man who could cleave me in two and say he never saw me.

He seemed to think this over. Then, to my relief, he smiled. "What is your name then, Briton?"

Straightening myself, despite the cold, I told him "I am called Nimue." Merlin's teachings on what to tell a man if you don't know if he's an enemy or not flooded my memory.

"Well then, Nimue. Why are you alone? Where are your Woad kin?" He leaned foreward on his steed. I took another step towards him.

"First you must tell me your name, Sarmatian. It's seems unfair that you should know mine and I do not know yours." My audacity astonished even myself. "Then I will tell you what else you wish to know."

He laughed. It rang through the frozen light like a bell. "Very well then. I am called Tristan. Now answer my question." He folded his arms about his chest and stared at me.

"I came only with my foster father. We are both unarmed save for his walking staff and our knowledge of the land. He seeks out Arthur. He wishes to speak with him. What about I cannot guess." I hoped this would suffice. After Tristan nodded, I assumed it had.

"What will you do after we part ways? Where will you go?" He seemed concerned for me. It was endearing.

"I will most likely return to Merlin and we will return home in the warmer south." The moment I said the name I knew it was a mistake because Tristan straightened on his horse.

"Merlin is your foster father?" he mulled the fact over in his head before saying "You will come with me." He reached out for me and I jumped back.

"What do you want of me? Ransom? You will get none." My tone had changed to one of fear and anger. He had betrayed my trust.

"I seek no ransom for you, only safety for me and the others who travel with us. Merlin is a dark magician. He has long haunted us." Tristan dismounted his horse and walked towards me. I swallowed hard and took another step backward, my foot slipping into the creek behind me. I was falling into the frigid waters. Suddenly Tristan took hold of my hand and kept me from falling in. On the other hand I was now his captive.

As I was put on his horse and my hands tied. I tried to reason with him. "You only call him a dark magician because you do not know him. He is an herbalist. He heals wounds and seeks to prevent others from happening. Merlin is no threat to you or any other of your caravan. Please, do not harm me." I was visibly frightened but I fought back the tears. My wet foot was making my entire body cold.

When I recieved no response from Tristan I admitted defeat and wept openly. I thought I was going to die. I spoke aloud to the air hoping Merlin would hear me and rescue me. "I was careful Master. I was. I treaded as lightly as my feet would allow. I didn't see him until he took me by force. Forgive me Master. I have failed you."

"Shut up." was alI heard. That comment came from Tristan.

I sat in silence on the horse and fumed. I was unused to being treated like a slave and it infuriated me. "Had I a weapon, I'd kill you." I said, trying to sound as mean and viscious as I possible could. "I'm very skilled in battle. Woads let their women fight as well, did you know that?"

"Shut up."

"Why are you so mean?" I turned to look him in his face.

His features were solid as stone, yet his eyes told me another story. "I said shut up." he glared at me. Undeterred, I kept talking.

"I see things. Things unseen by others. Visions. I can see into the future." I was trying to keep myself calm. If that meant talking excessively then that was what I was going to do.

"Are you always this noisy?" he asked me suddenly. "Or do you have quiet moments."

"I have my moments of silence. They are few and far between but I do have them." I replied.

Sighing in an aggravated tone, Tristan turned a corner and my eyes beheld their camp. "Arthur" he shouted to the only Roman on a horse. "Look what I have found. She claims to be the foster daughter of Merlin." He dropped me to the ground. I hit the snowy earth with a dull thud.

I glared up at Tristan and spoke to Arthur. "You should have taught your knights manners Arthur. This one has been less than hospitable." Tristan glared right back at me.

"Who are you?" asked Arthur. He had Excaliber drawn on me.

I gazed dreamily at the sword. "I have seen that sword before. In a dream when I was a child. A young boy drew it out of a burial mound. There was fire all around. I could smell death." I stood up and faced him. "I am called Nimue, I come originally from what you would call Glastonbury. But to my people, it is called Avalon." I straightened myself and tried not to show him any fear. My eyes scanning the crowd for Guinevere.

"Jols!" yelled Arthur. A man approached. "Watch her. If she tries to escape tie her up. If she tries to kill you, kill her first." The man nodded and reached out for me. I shrugged him off.

"I am unarmed as he can tell you. Hell, I'm not even wearing shoes!" Arthur looked to my feet. Sure enough they weren't covered. "I'm telling you now. I do not have any weapons. I am not of any concern." I paused a moment then added. "I will not flee either if Arthur so instructs me."

Giving me a curious look Arthur walked over to me. "You do not speak like a Woad."

"I told you my Lord, I am a Briton. I come from the southern lands. I was fortunate enough to have the priestesses of Avalon educate me. I can read and wirte in Latin, Greek and the native languages of this island." Arthur advanced on me. I held my ground.

"Lady Nimue. Tell me the truth. Why are you here?"

"I seek my sister, Guinevere." I looked down at the dirty snow. "I heard tale she was with you. Is this true?"

He stiffened. "You are Guinevere's sister? Tell me then. Make me believe you. Say something only Guinevere would say."

"She would say that she belonged to this land and her fate is tied to it." I looked into Arthur's eyes. I saw recognition in them. He suddenly took hold of me arm and began to drag me in the direction of the wagons.

"Come with me." he said as he dragged me.

With a small laugh I shot back "Do I have a choice?"

Again I was thrown. What was it about these people? Did they derive pleasure in the suffering of others? When I looked up I saw my foster sister. "Guinevere!" I exclaimed and I ran to her.

The looked of shocked familiarity registered with Arthur. "You know this girl?" he asked her.

"Yes." replied Guinevere. "When I was only a girl my father brought her to our village. He took care of her and she became like my sister. Her name is Nimue."

Sighing, Arthur released me. "You are free here Nimue, but be warned. Should you harm anyone here, I will kill you. Do you understand?"

"I understand you, Arthur. Am I free to walk about then? Shouldn't you tell that brute of a knight that. He may try to kill me if he sees me wandering." I had managed to stand. The snow had numbed my feet and I was beginning to feel the sting of frostbite. I reached down and rubbed them to warm them.

"Where are her shoes?!" Guinevere asked in a rage.

"Ask Tristan. He's the one who brought her in."

"I wasn't wearing shoes Guinevere. I left in too much of a hurry to find you. I had to get to you, my sister." I had tears in my eyes for the first time. Guinevere embraced me and took me to the medical carriage to be treated and fed.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke before the sun as was my way. I saw the light haired knight saddling his horse. Approaching slowly I asked "Where do you go?"

His eyes shooting up to meet mine he answered my question with a question of his own. "What concern is it to you?"

"There are more than a thousand Saxons out there. You may kill a few dozen but you cannot defeat them all. I am concerned is all." I let my face show the emotions that I felt.

Seeing truth on my face he dropped his defensive posture. "I believe you. But I will not be alone. Galahad is coming with me." He pointed to a young knight that was busying himself with a large cup of wine. I nodded.

"All the same. To the both of you." I paused. "Be careful. I've seen what they can do."

He nodded, mounted, and kicked his horse. He rode off into the forest. This Galahad was not very far behind him. As the two knights rode away I shouted out "What is your name?"

Reigning his horse he asked "My name?"

I laughed. "You know. The thing by which you are called. Your name."

He laughed as well. "Gawain." was his reply and with a shout he kicked his horse and rode out of my sight.

I returned to the camp and stoked the fire. It was a cold morning and the rest of the day would be just like it. Dreary, wet and frigid. As late morning approached I found myself dozing against a nearby tree. It was the first time in alomst a week that I had been able to simply relax. It would not last long.

I was woken by sounds of struggle. I opened my eyes to see one of the knights, the tall one called Dagonet, being dragged out into the open. The Centurians were pulling him out to fight. I rose and made to get a nearby discarded knife when I heard the voice of Marius, the man who had ordered the capture of Guinevere. "I have the boy!" His voice was almost jubilant. Looking up I saw the child. He was a Briton, about eight or nine years old by the look of him. Dagonet froze, though he kept his battle stance.

Suddenly an arrow shot from behnid me, planting itself in the heart of the maniacal Marius. I looked around to see it's shooter. Guinevere came striding into the open, her bow drawn with another arrow. As Marius fell, the boy ran to Dagonet who embraced him tightly.

Everything happened so quickly. Arthur and his most trusted knight, a man called Lancelot, were standing near to my foster sister. Lancelot said something to Guinevere but I could not hear it from where I stood.

The air was pierced by the yells of Bors, a bald knight. He sidled his horse up to the Centurians and asked "Do we have a problem?" The Romans trembled in fear.

I, along with the Roman woman who had helped Guinevere took the child, who I was told was called Lucan, into the medical carriage. I heard nothing else of the conversation between Arthur and his knights. I glanced up every now and again to see if any of them would bother to tell me of their own accord. I was awarded no such luck. I did, however, see what looked like a small, arrow firing device. I had seen these weapons in my visions and knew that it was a Saxon weapon.

-----------------

I was gathering water by the stream when a horse's neigh startled me. I made an 'eeping' sound. A soft laughter came after. Looking up I saw Gawain. "You scared me." I said, rising to meet him.

He smiled at me. He was so handsome just then. "I know."

"Why?" I put my hands on my hips defiantly. He shook his head and dismounted for a minute.

"Your warning helped. We would have been taken off guard. Galahad spotted them and we were able make it back here. They aren't very far behind. You're to go with the caravan." He took a step towards me.

I shook a finger at him. "I Remember. Last time I was approached by one of you I nearly fell into a creek. As it stands, the one behind me is just as undesireable to fall into so please keep your distance." A smile played across my lips. He too was grinning.

"So I heard. I promise I will not let you fall in." He reached over to me and straightened the clasp on my cloak. My body stiffened. I thought I heard him chuckle. Stepping back from me he said "Stay with the carriages. It's safer there." As endearing as it was to have him concerned I laughed a little.

"I'm no ordinary woman. If properly armed I can defend myself." Seeing the disbelief in his eyes I added "Even against a Sarmatian knight." He raised an eyebrow at me and shook his head.

"You are a rare breed of woman indeed. Fine, do as you will. But if you get into trouble remember... I told you so." He pointed a finger at me reproachfully. I glared at him playfully.

Kneeling down to the creek again I filled the last of the water skins. Gawain was about to walk away from me when I splashed him with icy water. In retalliation, I was hit with a snowball. Laughing aloud I made a snowball myself and dipped it inot the water and patted it tight and chucked it at him. It hit him square in the back. The ensuing scene was hilarious I'd imagine. Two grown adults throwing snow and water at one another and laughing.

Our reverie was interrupted by Bors who rode up and instructed Gawain to join the others in line. The caravan was departing. Bors shook his head at the two of us as if we were just children. I grinned at him and gathered the skins and hopped into the wagon with Guinevere and Lucan.

The journey was slow going. I was unused to being watched by so many. "Is it true?" asked a voice from behind me. I gave this skinny man an odd look. "Is it true what the knights are saying? Are you a sorceress? A witch?" He looked both intrigued and terrified.

"I am whatever they say I am, my friend. But alas, all I can claim to be is myself. Nimue of Avalon." The bumps were starting to irritate my backside so I jumped down to walk a while. It was a welcome feeling. The shoes I had been given were keeping my feet warm.

"Oh." he replied. "So, are you a witch?" His persistance was admirable.

"I have been known to dabble." was my response.

His eyes lit up. "I knew it. You are a witch. Can you do all manner of horrible things? The knights say you can see the future. What do you see for me?" His eyes were imploring. Sighing I stopped and turned to him.

"Give me your hand." He held out his left hand. "Is this the hand you hold a sword in?" He shook his head. "I need the other one then." Holding his open right hand I examined the lines and creases on his palm. "You have seen hardships unknown to any Roman. Yet you survive out of sheer tenacity. You have never been in love but I see you having at least three children." I pointed to a small set of lines on the side of his hand. "You will live long and die very old and happy. You will not be wealthy as far as possessions but you will have all of your family with you when you depart for the other side." I closed his hand and smiled at him.

"You saw all that just by looking at my hand?" he asked disbelievingly. I nodded. "Wow." he gasped. I laughed and walked away from him, leaving him to revel in this new information. A few minutes later I could hear him telling the other peasants that I was a "Great Seeress and possibly an Angel", whatever that was.

* * *

When Nimue reads Ganis' palm it is accurate (as far as my own Palmistry skills go)

Palmistry is also called Cheiromancy (pronounced Kee-ro-man-see)


	5. Chapter 5

We came upon an open area. White snow littered the surface of a frozen lake. A lump developed in my throat. This was the scene from my dream vision a week past. Breathing heavily I stepped onto the ice. It was solid enough for me but what of the carriges? I heard the frozen water creak and groan under the weight of all the people and supplies. I started to sweat. Stepping slowly I glanced around me, looking for the enemy, these Saxons. When I didn't see them my fear subsided some but not enough to let my guard down. The ice still groaning under us as we crossed towards the other open shore and freedom.

I was about halfway across when the drums started. A couple of the women gave a start and the older ones cried out. Arthur was talking to his knights, who were at the forefront of the line. I could not hear what they said. I saw Ganis go up and Arthur said something to him and he nodded and started barking orders to the Romans. Behind me I heard a rustle. Turning around I saw Guinevere getting out of the carriage.

I went to her and asked "What are you doing?"

"I'm fighting. Go with the others." Her voice was stern and her eyes were cold. It was her way of being protective of me.

"Like hell!" I exclaimed. "If you think I'm going to stand by and act like a timid Roman maid while my own sister stays and fights you've got another thing coming." I reached into a nearby supply wagon and retrieved a bow and quivern of arrows. "I'm staying as well." Guinevere opened her mouth to argue but, seeing the determination in my eyes she closed it again and smiled.

"Father was right about you. There are things about you that even you yourself do not even know. You never cease to suprise me Nimue." A playful grin crossed her face. A smile played on my lips as well.

I silently took my place next to Guinevere in the line. I could see the looks on the knights' faces. Gawain was shaking his head and laughing quietly. It amused me that I amused him so much.

We waited for the Saxons to make the first move, which they did. An archer sent an arrow flying towards us. It fell short by about three yards. Arthur ordered the knights to send return fire. "They're far out of range." said Guinevere in disbelief. I too was disbelieving until I saw the long arrows fly right into the midst of the Saxons, killing a few. "So I was wrong about that." whispered Guinevere to me. I snickered.

I could hear Arthur give the order to "make them cluster" so I went about firing arrows at the flanking Saxon infantry. It was as though Arthur had known what they would do. The startled warriors moved closer to the center of the line, breaking ranks and forming a huge jumble of fur and feet. The ice moaned in protest of all the weight. My eyes glanced down at he ice under my own feet. I could swim well enough but not in the cold waters of this frozen lake.

Taking in a deep breath I was about to fire another arrow when I saw Dagonet out of my right eye pick up his axe and take off yelling out onto the ice. At first I was confused as to what he was doing then I saw him begin chopping at the ice. I had been about to ask Guinevere a question but my words were caught in my throat and I soon forgot what I was going to say. "Cover him!" shouted Arthur. We all began to fire arrows at the Saxons to help. I managed to take a few out but there were so many. The ice creaked and groaned as if in pain then it gave way. A sickening breaking sound echoed through the open air and everyone stopped. The ice in front of Dagonet was tearing in two, leaving an open chasm of icy water between. The Saxons were yelling. Some were running for the shore. One, apparently the leader was shouting something to another. I strained to hear his echoing words over the sounds of screaming men and cracking ice.

What he had ordered became frighteningly apparent when I saw an arrow plunge deep into Dagonet's chest. Bors screamed and ran out to help his friend. I picked up my bow again, having dropped it some time ago, and began firing more arrows into the Saxons. Arthur too had run out. Tears filled my eyes. I had not seen this far into the scene when I dreamed it all those days ago. If I had, I might have been able to save him. I wept openly and fired arrow after arrow into the flesh of as many Saxons as I was able. Anger and sadness poured from me and I wanted to run out there as well. Not to help, but to slay as many Saxons as my small hands could get to.

I was about to take a step towards them when I felt my feet shift. No, it wasn't my feet, it was the ice. It was giving way under us. Galahad and Gawain shouted for everyone to fall back. I felt a strong hand grab hold of my arm and start pulling me away towards the far shore. Guinevere and Lancelot were helping Bors and Arthur pull Dagonet's lifeless body onto the snow covered grass. I was weeping. The hand that had pulled he held tightly to me. I looked up to see the gaunt, fearful face of Gawain. I let him embrace me in his grief. We all sat for a moment and wept. Then, sullen, we made for the caravan.

That night I slept uneasily. I tossed and shifted on my bedroll. The others too it seemed were still caught up in the grief of losing Dagonet. My thoughts were not of the other knights but of poor little Lucan. He had found another father in Dagonet and he had been taken from him just as brutally as his parents had by Marius. I felt a pang of sadness for the boy. But I knew that Bors would take care of him. I tried in vain to sleep. "Are you still up as well?" asked a gentle voice. Turning to me left I saw Lancelot sitting up against a tree trunk. "I think we all are." I nodded and sighed.

"I feel badly for you all. I cannot imagine what it must be like for you. Alone in a land not your own, watching your friends and brethren die around you. If I could undo the hurt that has been caused to you I would." My eyes were glazed over with new tears.

"Guinevere told me of your selflessness. How you see the best in everyone no matter how awful they are to you. You are truely a wonder, Lady Nimue. Truely." His dark eyes scanned my features as if he were looking for a weakness in me. I shifted uneasily under his stare.

"I see the good in most everyone. But, should you cross me, I will be ruthless and cruel in taking my revenge. Do not think of me as a wilting flower, I am more like the thorns on a rose. Unassuming until you are pricked and begin to bleed." I raised an eyebrow at him, hoping my words would stay his curiousity. Unfortunatley, they only seemed to pique his interest even further.

"So you are a rose? If you are a rose what sort of flower would Guinevere be?" He leaned in to hear my answer.

I laughed aloud. "Now it comes out. It isn't me that intrigues you so, it is Guinevere." I laughed again and told him "Guinevere is like a nighshade flower. A little bit of her can be entoxicating, but too much could kill you. Beautiful but deadly. That is Guinevere."

Lancelot laughed. Leaning back against his tree he smiled. "I was only wondering. She doesn't seem to be too interested in me though. Arthur seems to be more her type." His grin was devious and had a hint of boyish charm. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "What?" he asked playfully. I continued to shake my head.

"Goodnight Lancelot." I said as I rolled over on my bedroll. His quiet laughter kept me from falling right to sleep. I did not dream, or least a ways, I did not remember them.

It was morning and everyone silently trekked on towards the Wall. The wrapped body of the Sarmatian knight lay draped over his saddle. No one had told the boy, Lucan, yet but he must have known. Dagonet had not come to him.

I walked in silence, glancing occasionally at Gawain. He was lost in thought for most of the return journey. Sighing I kept walking. I decided it was best to leave him alone for the time being. He needed to deal with his grief in his own way.

* * *

The knighshade flower is another name for Belladonna. A sedative with sometimes hypnotic effects. 


	6. Chapter 6

There it was. The Wall. The line that separated Romano-Britain from the rest of the "wild and uncivilized" Brittain. as we past under the archway I felt a sense of security. This wall would protect me if I needed it to. Solemnly we rode into the gated fortress. The carriage that held the young boy, Alecto stopped just in front of me. I walked around it to stand nearer to the knights.

That was when I saw him. He walked haughtily out into the courtyard to greet Alecto. This Bishop that I had heard so many glaring things about. The man responsible for Dagonet's death. Anger and hatred welled up within me.

My thoughts were shattered by the sound of Guinevere hollering out. "Lucan!" she called after him as he raced through the iron gates to where the body of Dagonet still was strapped to his saddle. In tears I watched as the tiny boy pulled off Dagonet's ring and held it in his own. The ring was almost as big as his whole hand. Lucan held it tight to his chest and wept. Guinevere took him away. "Come Nimue." she said to me on her way by. I didn't move.

It was all so surreal. This man, if you could call him one, brought forth a box with six scrolls in it. Were these the release papers that Lancelot had mentioned? My eyes, which had been dry, were welling up again when I saw them each take their scrolls. Bors himself taking two scrolls, his and Dagonet's. Lancelot handed them out. I stood in silence as each of the knights took their release papers and left the courtyard. I don't know how it happened but I was suddenly alone with this Christian Holy man.

"You there, maid." he called out to me. I pointed to myself in question. The bishop nodded. "Fetch me a cup of wine."

Oh, the audacity of this man! I snorted and laughed. "I'm no servant of yours! Get it yourself!" I made to turn around but he called out to me again.

"You would do good to be subservient miss, or you will not get into heaven."

I just couldn't contain myself. "How dare you presume I am a Christian." I pointed to the body of Dagonet. "That man, a pagan, died following orders that you gave him. His blood is on your hands." I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. Tears welled in my eyes. "May your god protect you, I know mine will not." I was going to say more but I was suddenly jerked from my position and carried away.

I fought my captor. "Quit wiggling or I'll drop you!" said Gawain as he carried me away from the bishop. "He isn't worth it Nimue, let it go." He set me down and turned me to face him. "Let it go." His voice was more gentle then it had been a day ago. His eyes sadder.

I dropped my head in shame. "I lost my temper. I'm sorry." He lifted my chin with his index finger and smiled at me.

"We all lose our tempers from time to time. There is nothing to be sorry for. You just said what everyone else was thinking. Come, it's time to bury our friend." he said solemnly and he led me away from the Bishop and out to the little cemetary on Badon Hill. I looked around at all the mounds with swords sticking out of them. It was such a lonely place despite the crowded look of it. We stood around the fresh mound of earth that covered the departed Dagonet. His sword driven into the center of it and his armor laid out around his weapon. Arthur said a few words about friendship and loyalty and Bors was teary eyed. When the small, simple ceremony was finished, Gawain led me into the pub where Vanora, Bors' lover, was tending to the thirsty masses.

"Here, let me help you." I said as I took a tray of mugs from her already full arms. I passed them out and went back to get more.

"Thankyou, I could use the help. The other women are too busy packing to leave. They're scared of the Saxons. Why aren't you packing?" She asked me. Her green eyes and firey hair gave me the impression that her temper matched her looks.

Laughing I gestured to myself. "I have packed all my things already. Might as well busy myself doing something porductive." I smiled at her then shouted out into the crowd "Who didn't get a drink yet?" Several yells from a far table alerted me and Vanora filled the mugs and I handed them out.

The afternoon and evening wore on without much incident. After dark though, just when I was thinking about getting some sleep I heard shouts from the watchmen on the Wall. I rushed up to see what the fuss was about. I saw when I got to the top of the stairs I saw that Gawain, Galahad, Bors and Tristan were already there. A second later Lancelot came up behind me. I went and stood near to Gawain, my eyes scanning the sights before me with horror.

Arthur and Guinevere made their appearance. I saw the look on her face when she too beheld the massive Saxon camp located only a few feet from the woods where she and I had grown up together.

"Knights, my journey with you must end here. God go with you." Arthur's eyes were sad. He spoke and left. Lancelot made after him, as did Guinevere. I looked to Gawain and the others. They all looked frightened.

"What will you do?" I asked as I sat down next to Gawain.

"I don't know. I suppose we'll make for home, leaving along with the others at first light."

"Why should we care what happens to this place? This land had brought us nothing but grief and dispair!" I looked up to see who had spoke those words. Galahad's face was fierce in the light of the torch. His words biting. They bit me and I stood up.

"This land has done nothing to you! Rome is responsible. If you would blame something, blame Rome, not this island. Brittain is as innocent in all this as you are. Her soil and people raped by invaders from all sides." I was as angry as I had been with the Bishop. Gawain stood and put a hand on my shoulder. "I for one will not sit by and let _MY_ land be taken by some barbarian Saxon. You can go home Galahad, with your tail between your legs, but I'm not going anywhere." I knew my words were muddled and he probably didn't get what I was saying but I was too angry to clarify them. I turned on my heel and stormed off down the stone stairs.

When I reached the bottom and set foot on the flat, treadweary soil, I sighed. I had lost my temper again. But I was truthful as I always was when angry. I would be fighting. I spotted Guinevere and walked up to her. "What are the Woads to do?"

She didn't look at me. Her face, I saw, was touched with sorrow. "They will fight. Are you coming with me? Will you fight?" Her eyes never left it's target. A lonely Lancelot standing in the crowd.

"Of course I am fighting. I'm no coward."

"Good," she said. "We should get going for the wood then." She made to go then asked me. "What is it?"

I stared into her eyes. She was my sister in all aspects but blood. I could not lie to her. "I want to say goodbye to Gawain first. I will join you shortly." She smiled and nodded, then turned and walked briskly away.

I looked around for Gawain. He had left the Wall and where he had gone was a mystery to me. I checked the pub. He wasn't there. I wandered around like a lost puppy for a few minutes before spotting Tristan leaning against a pole drinking wine.

"Tristan, where might I find Gawain?" I asked as I walked up.

Looking up at me he asked "Is Gawain lost?"

Sigh. He was drunk. "No, I'm looking for him and I don't know where he is. Do you know?"

"Know what?"

I slapped my forehead. I spoke very slowly. "Do- you- know- where- Gawain- is? I- want- to- talk- to- him."

"Hmm." he mumbled through a drink as he pointed towards the stables.

"Thankyou."

He mumbled what sounded like 'welcome' though I couldn't be sure. I walked towards the stable, listening for voices. I hoped he would be alone.

I opened the door to find him sitting on the ground, an empty mug by his feet. His eyes were closed. I cleared my throat. Opening one eye and seeing it was me, Gawain stood up, wobbled and leaned against the wall. "What're you doin' here?" he asked. His slurred speech indicated that the empty mug had been the last of many drinks he'd imbibed since we last saw each other.

"Looking for you." I said as I appraoched him. He swayed where he stood. "You should sit down. Before you fall down." I said as I helped him back to the floor. I sat down next to him. "What to do with you." I chided him playfully. He grinned and put an arm around my shoulder.

"You know, you 're pretty." The statement was so matter of fact coming from him that it made me laugh. "No, I mean it. You're very beautiful. If I were going to stay, I mean if you would, I would... You know?" He was trying so hard. It was endearing.

I patted him on his shoulder. "I know, Gawain. I know." I sighed and let him pull me close to him. He smelled of wine and dirt. "I'm going to stay and fight." I blurted out, ruining the moment.

"I know you are." He held up the empty mug. "Why do you think I've been drinking like this? I'm terrified that you'll get killed." Tears welled in his blue eyes. "I don't know what I'd do if something bad happened to you." He hugged me tight and I was overcome. I began to cry.

"This is something I have to do. If we were in Sarmatia, you would fight would you not? You would try to defend your homeland at whatever the cost. I do not fight for personal vendetta. I fight for the freedom of my future children. I fight for the children, for my mother and sister. For my sister priestessess. My people. Do you understand?"

Still hugging me, Gawain whispered in my ear "I understand. But it doesn't make it easier to bear."

I pushed myself out of his bear hug and looked him in the eye. "I have to go. I'm needed in the wood. I hope we will see each other again. If not in this life then the next." I leaned in and kissed him softly. "Goodbye."

I made to stand but I was suddenly jerked backwards. I landed in the hay pile behind me. My vision focusing, I saw Gawain's teary face close to mine. He kissed me. The heat filled my body and I let out a light moan. His hands felt up and down my frame. Caressing my skin wherever it was exposed. My heart raced. My vision blurred. He kissed me again and again. The fire within was burning to escape.

I could feel his hand sliding down my leg towards the hem of my dress. My mind raced and I smiled under his kisses. His intentions suddenly clear. I allowed him to bring the hem of my dress up. His hands were warm on my bare legs.

The smell of us filled the small corner of the stable. Our whispers and moans drowned out by the sounds of drunken Romans and the clanging of their armor. The hay was sticking in my hair as well as his. He smiled at me and I smiled back. He kissed me one more time as we made love, unseen, unnoticed by anyone else.

We lay in each others' arms for an eternity. Neither of us wanted to move. Time seemed frozen. I wanted this moment to last forever. But a part of me knew that it couldn't. I sat up suddenly, hearing the sound of the stables doors swing open. I hurriedly straightened my dress and Gawain adjusted his own clothing. A fit of giggles came over me as the source of the sound was nothing but dog. The animal looked at us as if to ask "what's so funny?" before heading off to an empty stable to sleep.

Gawain carefully picked straw out of my hair and kissed my lips tenderly. "I hope you're right. I hope we do see each other again." He caressed my face with an index finger. I smiled.

"For both our sakes, I hope we do too." I stood to go. I stepped out of the hay and turned to look at my lover. He still had straw in his hair. It made me laugh. "You look like a scarecrow." I giggled. Bending down I pulled a long piece out of his hair and dropped it in his lap. "You may want to see to that, or the others will talk. Though don't bother with Tristan, he's more than likely passed out in the street. It took me three tries to get him to tell me where you were. Drunk. Very very drunk." I grinned, then sighing I whispered. "I really have to go. It's getting late. My people are missing me."

"Not as much as I miss you though." He gave me a pair of sad puppy eyes that made me laugh.

"I haven't gone yet, how can you miss me?"

"You aren't in my arms. Therefore... I miss you."

"Then we will have to remedy that another day. I must go."

Gawain stood and pressed one last kiss onto my lips before I pulled away and exited the stable. I left the fort with tears in my eyes.

* * *

Alecto- One of the Erynies or furies. The name belongs to a female goddess of Greek Mythology. 

It should be touched upon that Vanora and Guinevere are both Welsh names that have the same meaning: White Wave or White Phantom.


	7. Chapter 7

Gwion was waiting for me whan I entered the forest. "What took you so long?" he asked me with anger in his voice.

"Leave her be, Gwion. She had things to do." came Guinevere's voice. As he walked away into the woods Guinevere smiled at me and whispered "You still have straw in your hair." My face turned red and I giggled. "So was it a good farewell?" Her eyebrow raised in daring question.

"It was. How was your farewell to Arthur?" I jibed back at her. She laughed at me and held her hands up in surrender. We retreated into the woods to prepare for tomorrows battle.

Upon my arrival to the camp, I saw that every Woad was making something. The elderly sharpened arrow heads, children mixed the blue war paint, women and men alike were dressing for battle. I took to a tent with Guinevere to get out of our dresses and into someting more suitable for fighting. As we stood together Guinevere began to laugh suddenly. "What?" I asked defensively.

Clearing her throat she pointed to a red mark on my shoulder. He had bitten me and I'd never noticed! I laughed. Finally in control of herself she asked me "How passionate was this goodbye?" She indicated another mark on my chest, this one I knew of. I shrugged and smiled.

Dressed in our deerskin pants and tunics, though they could hardly be called such as they were little more than a strip of leather that covered just enough of our upper half as to make any respecable Roman's cheeks flush scarlet. With belts around our waists and daggers tucked in them we emerged ready for war. The young girls, those not old enough to fight, took to painting the symbols of victory and those of the gods on our bodies. Vines decorated our faces and chests. I, like Gwion, had a sun painted on my forehead, but I had the triple moon on the back of one shoulder and the five pointed star on the other. Out of spite, I left the bite mark untouched.

I walked around the camp a while, seeing if there was anything for me to do other than stand around and look pretty. I wandered from one end to the other. I was walking, not looking where I was going when I ran into a body. I reproachful sound came from it. Looking up I was met by the penetrating gaze of my foster father. His face told me that he was cross with me, but his eyes were glad that I was back with my people and safe. "Master. I didn't mean to get captured. I was taken by surprise." Tears welled in my eyes. Merlin reached out and pulled me into a paternal hug. "Father, forgive me." I wept. He shushed me and held me as I cried.

Morning came too quickly. I had leaned against a tree to nap. The bright morning sun pierced through the trees and into my left eye. I squinted. My skin itched where the paint was. It had dried and my skin felt tight in those places. Standing I stretched and yawned. I walked over to the fire and took a piece of bread from a plate. As I ate I saw the caravan leaving Fort Badon.

My heart leapt as I saw Gawain on his horse riding away from where the danger was. Would I ever see him again?

I adjusted the Torc around my neck and glanced to Guinevere. She was loking out towards the hill. Arthur sat on his horse, a lone warrior waiting for his enemy to come to him. She sighed.

"You know Guinevere, once this is all over, he'll more than likely take you as his wife. That is if you both survive." I was being serious with her. "This is going to be a very bloody battle."

"I know. I just hope we all get through it safely." She glanced down at me. Her brown eyes just as penetrating as Merlin's blue. "You know, by falling in love with Gawain, you've broken Gwion's heart."

"Huh?" I asked confused. "Gwion?"

"Yes. Gwion. He has loved you for as long as I have memory. He dotes on you. He'd die for you, Nim." Seeing the look of utter shock on my face she asked. "How is it that you never noticed this? You mean to tell me that you never saw the way he looks at you?" I shook my head. Guinevere gave a gasping sigh. "You know. For being an all-seeing, priestess of Avalon, you really don't see what's right before your face do you?"

"I resent that Guinevere. I see plenty. I have always seen Gwion as a brother. I never in a million years would have thought he had _those _kinds of feeling for me."

Guinevere laughed. "I too see him as a brother. But in you, he sees something more. For him to know that you've chosen to be with a foreign man, a Sarmatian, it fuels a fire in him that I have never seen. He's jealous."

I never knew it. I had always thought it was Gwion being protective over me like he had always done. Since we were children he would keep me from falling in creeks, out of trees, and all other manner of dangerous situations that I managed to get into. We learned together, fought together. We fought with each other like siblings did. The idea that he loved me _in that way_ was alien to me. I looked over to the hill. On the back slope stood Gwion with Merlin. I sighed.

"So what am I to do? Who's heart do I tear in two? Gawain's or Gwion's?" I was unnerved. All Guinevere could do was shrug her shoulders.

Guinevere looked to the Hill. There sat Arthur on his horse. At first he was alone then I saw a jet black stallion ride up beside him. The figure on the back of the beast was Lancelot. I sighed. I watched as the other four knights appeared and got into line. Gawain, Galahad, Lancelot Arthur, Bors and Tristan sat waiting for the right moment. I looked to Guinevere. Her eyes intently staing in Arthur's direction.

I watched as the giant gates of the Wall were opened. In poured a small faction of the Saxon army. They stood there looking around in confusion. The smoke from the burning, pitch covered hay bales obsscured their vision of Arthur and the knights.

Guinevere apparently saw the signal she was looking for beacuse she lifted her bow and drew her arrow tight. All the other Woads follwed suit, myself included. She tilted the drawn arrow upwards and let it fly. I loosed my own arrow and watched as hundreds of others flew by like hail. The whistling of the arrows was an eerie sound.

The screams coming from the plains between the Hill and the fort were unmistakable. The arrows had hit their marks. Then, as if on cue, the six armored men on horses rode into battle. The sounds of horses galloping and whinnying along with the clanging of iron on iron made me want to run into the battle and help. I wanted to kill Saxons. Yet at the same time I was terrified out of my wits.

Guinevere must have seen the bloodthirsty look in my eyes because she asked me "Is a priestess supposed to take pleasure in killing others?" Looking up at her I grinned.

"I kill those who would endanger my way of life. The way of the Briton, the Woad, the Priestess. If those Saxons are aloud to live they'll ravage this island and kill all of its enhabitants. I kill not for pleasure, Guinevere. I kill for the survival of my people.." She gave me a look that said 'sorry I asked' and looked once again to the battle field.

Arthur and the knights had managed to confuse the Saxons and they were firing on themselves. A tactic I had not expected but welcomed. It was better than Gawain and the others being injured.

I watched. I was unhappy about not being able to fight but I stayed where I was because Arthur had told us to. The knights left one Saxon alive. This man, wounded, crawling and gasping was sent back to his commander. In a few moments time the sounds of a yelling horde could be heard over the crackiling of the fires. The remainder of the Saxon army flooded through the gates into southern Britain.

My body stiffened. The sweat on my brow beaded and I wiped it with the back of my hand. "Bows ready!" shouted Guinevere. I raised mine and made ready an arrow. "No, Nim. A torch." Guinevere whispered to me. I nodded, bent down and replaced my arrow with one that could be lit. I stood ready for the signal from my foster sister.

There was a cry from one Saxon. I couldn't make it out. I think it was in the Saxon language. A smaller portion of the army moved across a ditch and into a spot of land between the fort and the woods. Guinevere gave the signal and we made ready our arrows. A male Woad came along and set fire to the tips of them.

There we were. A line of people painted blue with flaming arrows ready to fire upon an unsuspecting crowd of Saxons. I was exhilerated. My blood was boiling and I was ready. The time had finally come.

Guinevere shot out her arrow as did the rest of us. The flaming arrows were a sight to see. Fire flying in the sky. In the time it took to say the word 'arrow' our hail rained down on the Saxons. The ditch which was filled with black tar pitch flamed up, creating a twelve foot high wall of fire between the smaller band of Saxons and the larger one.

With a scream of rage the Woads raced into battle. We clashed with the Saxons in a blur of iron, blue skin and fur. I fought my hardest. Right off the bat I managed to kill three Saxons.

The sounds of horses could be heard. Their hoof hits could be felt. They were on the other side of the wall of fire so I couldn't see them, but I knew they were there.

I was covered with the blood of the Saxons. I was untouched at this time. I thought I was lucky. My luck was soon to run out though, as I was not paying attention and found myself with a knife in my shoulder.

Screaming in pain I whipped around on my attacker. His eyes were shocked to behold a woman. I yelled as fiercely as I could before pulling the blade out of my shoulder and plunging it into the fur clad man's neck. He tried to scream as he fell. He only made a gurgling noise as he died in the grass at my feet.

My shoulder bleeding I looked up to see Guinevere being thrown by a burly Saxon. She and two other Woad women were fighting him. I ran to their sides. He was just about to slam his axe into my sister's chest when I ran by with my yag-dirk and sliced his back open. He howled in pain.

As this big ugly Saxon hit his knees, Guinevere, myself and two other Woad women attacked him. Guinevere threw a leather cord around his neck and choked the life from him. We let his lumbering frame fall to the ground in a heap.

I moved on to the nearest Saxon. I slit his throat with a passion that frightened me. Was I really taking pleasure in this? I shook it off and told myself that it was the heat of battle.

I was near enough to see where most of the Sarmatians were. I could not see Lancelot though. I heard a familiar yell. Bors had just been hit in his back with a long spear. He pulled it out and killed it's owner. I ran in his direction, killing another Saxon on my way. I ran past him though, towards Tristan.

A horrible feeling came over me. I saw Tristan fighting one on one with a rather tall Saxon. He was blond and menacing looking. And he was winning. Just as I came upon them a Group of Saxons fell upon me. I screamed and fought with all the energy I had.

I was gettnig tired. There were too many of them. I could see Tristan. He too was getting tired. I was pulled to the ground and a large furcovered foot stepped on my throat. I couldn't breathe. I was blacking out when something happened. I wasn't quite sure but the air came rushing back into my lungs.

I was pulled to my feet. I whipped around thinking it another enemy only to be face to face with Arthur. "Tristan." was all I said. I turned and made a mad sprint towards him. I came up just as this tall Saxon was preparing to run Tristan through with his own sword. I let out a gutteral scream and threw my short handled dagger at him. I missed and watched the look of pain come into tristan's eyes.

This bastard was torturing Tristan for some reason. All of a sudden I knew it. I followed his eyes to Arthur's. I rushed at him at the same time as Arthur. I managed to tackle Tristan out of the way, getting a nice slash mark on my back as payment.

I lay gasping in the grass next to Tristan. His almond eyes were hazey and distant. I dragged him out of harms way, using a discarded sword as my weapon. Once we were free of the wild fray I started talking to him. Pleading with him to answer me.

"Tristan don't you do this. It's the coward's way out! You're the most skilled fighter I have ever seen. I know you'll live through this." My eyes were filling with tears. I glanced around for someone to help me. My eyes met Gwion's. He nodded and came to me.

"Gwion, he's injured, I have to help him. But not out here. I have to get him to the woods but he's too heavy for me to carry on my own. Will you help me?" Without a word Gwion picked up Tristan's bleeding, barely alive body and together we carried him to the safety of the forest. I didn't return to the fight.

As he turned to leave I said to him "Gwion. Let Guinevere and Merlin know that I still live. I don't want them to think the worst."

"What of your knight?" His words were bitter. The jealousy was now visible to me. It burned like a fire in his eyes.

"I will meet up with Gawain." I paused then added, "You know, if you had any intentions toward me you should have said something instead of letting me think of you as a brother." I wasn't angry with him.

He dropped his eyes and nodded his head. "I must get back. Merlin will be missing me." he turned and walked away, leaving me to tend to the gravely wounded Tristan.

* * *

Triple moon- a symbol of the Goddess of Wita.

Torc- Celtic nobles wore a Torc to show themselves as a leader.

Yag-dirk- A yag-dirk is a scottish doubleedged knife or dagger used as a ceremonial tool. Not usually used to draw real blood, I use it as a way of distinguishing Nimue's weapons from everyone elses.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun was setting. I had not left the woods since arriving. The elder women of the tribe had come to help me tend to Tristan. He had slipped into a fever and was delirious. He kept talking about his hawk and clouds. Also something about tall grasses. All I could do was comfort him and assure him he would be alright. Deep in the back of my mind though, I was worried.

I worked through the night. No one came to me save for the elder women bringing more herbs and water to me.

When the first light touched the land Tristan was more stable and breathing better. The sword stab in his side was not as bad as I had first thought. Once I got the skin around it clean I could see that it was at such an angle and positioned just right as to not have cut anything vital. I was relieved.

So, as the morning passed, I napped beside Tristan.

In my dream I was walking into a stone circle. It was spring and Guinevere was wearing flowers in her hair. She was happy. I was happy. Merlin was there and there seemed to be something important going on. I looked around. I saw Gawain and Galahad. I saw Bors, Vanora and their children. However I could not see Lancelot or Tristan. If they were there, they were being hidden from me. I woke up and stretched. Tristan was still breathing, so that was a good sign. I went about cleaning up the camp site to keep myself busy.

Merlin came to me after the sun had passed it's peak. The day was not as hot as yesterday had been. I checked on Tristan. The fever had passed in him and he was sleeping peacefully.

"You have done well. The Elder Priestesses will be proud. Morgaine will be proud." He paused. "I am proud of you Nimue."

"Thankyou Master, though how the priestesses will find out is beyond me. I have decided not to return to Avalon. I am to remain here. I have seen it. I will be here in the spring at least."

"Hmmm," said Merlin thoughtfully. "Maybe your path lies here. You have been a strong presence here among the Woads. Your visions and abilities have brought us through times when we would have otherwise failed." He knelt down next to Tristan. "Will he live?"

"I believe so, Master." I said as I looked to the sleeping knight. "Do the others know of him being here with me? Do they know he's alive?"

"Arthur saw you take him from the battle, though he knows not where you took him. He knows you are together. He hopes."

I looked up at Merlin. "Will you deliver a message to them for me, to Arthur and Guinevere?" He nodded. "Would you tell them that Tristan is alive though not healed enough to leave the woods. I will stay with him until he is able to return." I reached to my neck and pulled off from around my neck a cord with a stone on it. The stone had a sun painted on one side, a crescent moon on the other. "And would you please give this to the knight called Gawain?" Again Merlin nodded. "Thankyou Master." I said and Merlin walked away from me.

I sat in silence next to Tristan for another long night. My only conversation being to the Moon and the trees.

"You shouldn't talk to yourself. Others will think you've lost your mind."

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound. I turned in the direction of the voice to see Tristan with his eyes open. I smiled widely.

"You're awake. Good." I said calmly, though inside I was jubilant. I went to his side.

"It's night. How long have I been asleep?" He asked me. He tried to sit up but I stopped him.

"You should stay lying down for a while. And you have been sleeping for a day and a half."

Tristan ignored my order and tried again to sit up. He winced in pain and eased back down. I gave him my rolled up cloak to prop his head with.

"I told you to stay down didn't I?" He gave me a reproachful look. I knew he didn't take to being ordered by anyone save Arthur. "Do you think you could drink some water?" I produced a skin of water and offered it to him. He reached for it with his left hand and winced again. I met him half way and helped him ot drink.

"Thankyou." he said quietly. I nodded my 'your welcome' to him and kept tending to him.

"Where am I?" he asked suddenly, as though it had just occured to him that he was not in his room or in a sick bed.

"In the forest near the fort. This is where I grew up. You're safe here." He relaxed a little, but only a little.

"You should rest." I said to him. "When you wake I'll have something cooking. You have got to be hungry."

He nodded. "I am."

He settled down, lying flat on his back and drifted back into sleep. I busied myself by gathering firewood.

I saw a figure in the trees in front of me. It was a Woad. Upon straining my eyes to see him I realized it was Gwion. "Stop lurking!" I called out to him. He laughed.

As he walked over to me I asked "Are you following me? Or are you just spying on me?" A smile played on my face.

"You need a bath." was all he said.

My lower jaw dropped in mock hurt. Looking down at myself though I realized that I had dried blue paint and Saxon blood all over me still. There was a smell to me, I was sure. Laughing I said "You may be right. I'll get one after daybreak. Tristan has awaken and will be hungry soon."

Looking at my arms Gwion asked "Will you be feeding him this?" He gestured at the wood.

"You sure are full of it today Gwion, arent you?!" I jabbed at him with words and he laughed.

"I am happy to have you back in the woods where you belong. That is all." His voice was happy but guarded. I tilted my head at him out of curiosity.

"I'll be moving Tristan into the village tomorrow, will you help me get him moved?" When Gwion didn't answer I went to ask him again but his upraised hand silenced me. I went as quiet as I could. There was a rustling in the fallen leaves about three yards to our left. Gwion drew his bow.

"Nimue?" called out a female voice. With a sigh of relief and exasperation Gwion said "Guin'vere." When she came into view he shouted to her "I could have killed you just then." She smiled and appologized.

Gwion left Guinevere and I alone in the woods. I had to assure him that I would see him in the morning before he would go though. "Do you see what I mean?" asked Guinevere.

"Yes I do. It's endearing but sad at the same time. Aside from keeping to Tristan my thoughts have dwelled on my next meeting with Gawain. I fear that I will break his heart."

"How is Tristan, by the way. Arthur inquires after him."

I smiled. "He woke up tonight. A few moments ago actually. Though he should be back to sleep by now. I'm gathering firewood so I can start cooking something. He needs to eat." Guinevere agreed and the two of us gathered and built a fire. She went to the small pond nearby to fetch water to boil. She returned with a bucket of water with a few fish in it. I laughed. She only shrugged.

An hour had passed when Guinevere suddenly said to me "I'll keep watch over Tristan. You go wash. If you do it now, at night you'll not have to worry about Gwion spying on you." She grinned.

"You have a point." I said back with equal laughter. Tristan stirred and we both clapped out hands over our mouths in reflex. Still snickering I went down to the pond and washed away all the blood and blue paint. The cool water of the pond was soothing to my sore muscles. As a priestess I had done no fighting in Avalon, but as a Woad, I had been trained to fight. The muscles in my shoulders had been clenched, and as I eased into the water I could feel them release. I washed the paint from my skin and scrubbed away the dried blood. I let the water soak into my pores. I floated along for a few minutes before my growling stomach told me it was time to get out.

Feeling unbelievebly clean and refreshed I headed back to my campsite. When I got there I saw Tristan sitting up, leaning against a tree. He had a bowl of what looked like soup in his lap. He was eating and smiling.

A rush of deviant childishness swept over me. I emerged into the clearing with a smile on my face. "I didn't know you could cook Guinevere!" I blurted out, laughing. In retallitaion I was attacked by flying fishbones.

I sat down and spooned a bowl for myself. The three of us ate and laughed, though mine and Guinevere's laugh far over powered Tristan's. It was good to see Tristan happy, as well as Guinevere. The previous days had been full of such grief and despair that I thought none of us would laugh again.

The morning brought with it a sense of freedom. It was a new day and it brought with it new times. The Romans had left Britain and we were finally free to live our own lives.

Guinevere and Gwion helped me to get Tristan to the village where the younger women of the tribe were instantly in love with him, though some feared to come too close. I handed Tristan a large staff and said "To protect yourself. Seeing as you are unable to run." He leered at me and Guinevere laughed.

Around evening Tristan inquired about the other Sarmatians. In tears Guinevere had to tell him of the fall of Lancelot. I wept as well. Gawain, Galahad and Bors were all doing well. Vanora was keeping them in line and well fed.

"I want to go back." he said to me. "I need to be with my friends. My brothers." Tristan was looking me in the eyes with such intensity that I was finding it difficult to refuse.

"You need to rest, Tristan. Tomorrow maybe. But not right now. You could tear open your wounds and bleed to death." I was being as stern with him as I could. But how was I supposed to be imposing to this man? This Sarmatian warrior. I was only five feet two and, were he in good health, could pick me up with one hand and toss me out of his way.

Tristan crossed his arms and glared at me. "Fine." he grumbled.

I tossed a blanket at him and told him to "Stop acting like a child and go to sleep." He glared at me some more. I rolled my eyes and lay down to sleep with my own blanket.

* * *

A/N: I thought it should be noted that Gwion and Nimue were never supposed to be an item. The whole "unrequitted love" thing was a deviation to my story and was only put in to make Nimue's choice more difficult, though as I'm sure you've known all along, Nimue chose Gawain. 


	9. Chapter 9

The morning light had barely peeked out from behind the horizon when I was woke by something poking me in the back. I turned over to see Tristan sitting up. He was poking me with the staff I had given him. "Get up. Take me to the fort." he ordered.

"Piss off, I'm sleeping." I grumbled and lay back down. He poked me again. "What!?!" I snapped at him.

"Take me to the fort. Now."

I crossed my arms. I was in no mood for this.

Sighing Tristan added, puting down the staff, "Please."

Throwing back my blanket I grumbled "Fine." I looked around for Guinevere. She was gone. Back to the fort no doubt. I sighed and spotted Gwion. "Gwion!" I called out. When he looked in my direction I waved him over.

As he stood before me I asked him "Will you help me get the Great Tristan back to his beloved fort so he'll stop poking me with that stupid staff." He could see that I was annoyed. With laughter behind his words he agreed to help.

I can imagine what the sight must have looked like from the Wall. Two Woads pulling a cart carrying a wounded Sarmatian knight. It would have been amusing if I wasn't one of the Woads pulling the thing. "You're heavy!" I complained as we walked. Tristan said nothing, only grinned beneath his facial hair.

"Not much farther." said Gwion between gasps for breath. "And she's right. You're heavy." This time Tristan let himself smile for real.

I stopped walking. Turning around I said to him "You're enjoying this aren't you?" Tristan grinned and shrugged. I reached down, pulled a handfull of dirt and grass and tossed it at him.

There was a clamouring from the direction of the fort. Turning around, I saw Gawain and Bors walking hastily towards us. They were laughing.

"Ah, help." said Gwion. He let go of the handle to the cart.

As Gawain walked up to me I glanced over at Gwion. He wasn't looking at me on purpose. I let Gawain embrace me. I hugged him back as tightly as I could. When I was let go I turned to Bors and said "Will you please take this... this... pain in my ass into the fort?!" Tristan tried his best to look hurt by my words. Bors and Gawain laughed.

As we began to walk to the fort I noticed Gwion wasn't moving. His eyes sad, he nodded at me and turned away. A pang of guilt passed through me as I watched him head off towards the forest.

-----------------------------------

Inside the walls of the fort I was greeted with smiles and laughter. Tristan was taken to his own bed to finish recouperating. I would visit him regualrly, I decided, just to pester him.

That night, everyone was sitting in the pub, drinking and singing. Vanora's voice was so pretty. I listened to her for what seemed like hours.

Bors suddenly took hold of my arm and pulled me to my feet. "Your turn." he said to me. "Sing." I tried to protest but he repeated himself, louder this time. "Sing!!"

Sighing heavily I took in a deep breath and let the words flow from me.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone _

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years _

_But you still have all of me._

_You used to captivate me _

_By your resonanting light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_And though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me._

When I was done singing everyone was silent. Gawain had tears in his eyes as did Bors. Arthur, who had only just shown up was weeping silently. I went back to me seat without saying a word.

The silence was broken by Vanora, who asked "Where'd you learn to sing?"

"In Avalon with the priestesses. We sang everyday." I was near to tears myself when I felt the strong grip of Gawain's hands on my shoulders.

"It was beautiful. I don't think I've ever heard you sing before now." The voice, broken from crying was Arthur's.

"Thankyou Arthur." I said quietly.

The somber mood was broken by three of Bors' children. Young ones. They ran up to Vanora yelling something. I managed to catch "And then Gilly hit me." Vanora shot a rueful look at Bors who smiled.

"Go tend to your son, then if you think it's so funny." spat Vanora at Bors. His grin widened and he went to investigate the cause of all the trouble.

------------------------------------------

It was late and I had decided to go home for the night. I was tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep until next Tuesday. "Where you going?" I turned around to see Gawain standing by the gate. He still had a mug of wine in his hand.

"I'm going to go to bed. I'm tired."

"Stay with me."

It was such a simple sentence but it knocked me for a loop. "Huh?" I asked dumbly.

Grinning, knowing he had surprised me, Gawain repeated "Stay with me."

"We aren't married." I said. Realizing how stupid I was being I hung my head.

"Then what was that the other night? Nothing?" He was still smiling. Oh, the audacity of this man. He was playing with me, taunting me.

I decided to play along. "Oh, that." I said with such a blah attitude that his jaw dropped open. "Well..." I began as I walked over to him. "That was just a sample." I was close enough to him now that I could see the green flecks in his blue eyes. He was sweating.

"Are you enjoying this? Teasing me this way." His hands moved over my arms without touching them. "You're so... so..." He stammered, the drink taking effect and stealing his words.

"So?... Beautiful?" I asked.

"Exasperating!" he blurted out. I laughed out loud.

"Exasperating?! You have yet to see exasperating. You aren't dealing with any ordinary woman, Gawain. I am a Priestess of Avalon. There are things about me that you cannot fathom. It would take you a lifetime to figure me out completely." I stood on my toes to look directly into his eyes. The silly grin had left his face and he was now looking at me with desire.

"I am willing to take a life time, if you would agree to spend it with me." His eyes were undressing me. It made me unconfortable and aroused at the same time.

"Are you proposing to me Gawain?" I asked suddenly. He took a step back from me.

"I - uh, um. Well, I... I guess. Yeah." He was so cute just then. Befuddled and unable to speak. I cleared my throat. He straightened himself and said, matter- of- factly, "Yes. Nimue. I want you to marry me."

I smiled. The moon's silvery light played on my face, making it seem to shine a bit. "You know, Bors will never forgive you if you get married. You'll make him look bad. Are you willing to do that to a friend?"

"Gawain grinned. "I don't care what Bors thinks. I love you Nimue. I never want to be apart from you... ever again."

I thought for a moment before speaking again. "Where will we live? Will we go to Sarmatia or will we stay here in Brittain?" I wanted to know this more than anything. Being free gave him the choice to go home, should he so choose. If he was going to leave my home land I was not going with him.

"My home is where you are. I live where you live. I know you will never leave this island, so I guess I'm staying here. " His face was serious and his eyes bore into me. Then his mouth twisted into a grin. "We don't have to get married right away, but we will eventually get married. If you'll have me that is."

I couldn't help myself anymore. I jumped into his arms and covered him with kisses. "Does that mean 'yes'?" he asked me.

"Yes." I said breathlessly and I kissed him again. He laughed and carried me back inside the fort.

I had never been to Gawain's room so I was surprised to find it quite clean and neat. Aside from an unmade bed, there really wasn't much that was out of place. We lay down in his bed together and just stared int each others' eyes. We kissed and held each other tight. I fell asleep in his arms.

My dream was the same as it had been the day before. The stone circle, Guinevere with flowers in her hair, and me, smiling. I wanted for that moment to never end. The joy that I felt was so strong. I saw Tristan this time. He leaned against one of the stone pillars. He ate and apple and was talking to a pretty girl with reddish-brown hair. She wore a priestess' robes. I thought I knew her but I couldn't be sure. Her face was blocked from my view. Gawain and Galahad were where they were last time, just off to the right of Guinevere. Arthur was standing next to Guinevere and Merlin was there. I was confused.

The sun had yet to rise when my eyes popped open. I slipped out from under the covers and off the bed. Gawain slept soundly and didn't feel me get up. I walked around inside the fort, seeing the buildings in the half light. The world was sleeping and so were most of the inhabitants of the fort. I was one of the few who were awake. The others, it seemed, were Jols, who was feeding the horses and Tristan, who was complaining about his wounds and being unable to get out of bed. I stood near his window and listened to him bitch for a few minutes before I poked my head in the window and told him to "Get over it and shut up." He grinned at me then gave me a scowl.

I walked around to the front and opened his door. Standing in the doorway I asked him "How does it feel to have someone tell you to shut up?" He gave me the finger. I laughed at him. "That's not very nice. After all I've done for you. Especially after the way you treated me when we first met. You should be ashamed of yourself Tristan, I thought you were better than that."

"Leave me alone or help me but stop taunting me. It's rude." He was trying to get out of bed.

"Help you do what? Get up? Maybe I want to watch you struggle for a minute or two." I was still laughing as I walked into the room. It was messier that Gawain's was. There was evidence that a bird had lived in the room with him. It's smell still lingered. "You need to get this room cleaned up. You won't stay healthy with all of this mess. It's unsafe, not to mention it stinks."

I reached out to him. He took hold of my arm and used it as leverage to pull himself to a standing position. He was still dirty from the battle. "My room doesn't stink." he said indignantly. "I do. I need to wash all this off." He indicated the dried blood and dirt on his person. "I'm hungry." He complained.

"I don't think the kitchen's open, but seeing as you have a small cooking pot there and what looks like it might be food. I'll cook something for you. Can you walk? " He took a feeble step. Then a stronger one.

"I think so. Why?" He took another, stronger step towards the food.

"Because. I was going to have you go wash while I prepared the food." I picked up a wooden spoon and the cooking pot. "I'm going to go get water." I looked around the room. "And a rag. I'm ashamed of you Tristan." He gave me an evil look as I went to get some water.

I took my time scrubbing the cook pot and spoon. They were caked with dust. The pot even had a spider's web inside it. Afterwards I filled the pot and began to walk back towards Tristan's room. I could hear him whistling as I approached. I peeked in the window before I went in and I was glad I did. There was Tristan, sitting on his bed, stark naked washing himself with a rag. I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat as loud as I could. The whistling stopped.

"One minute." I heard him say. I set both hands on the pot's handle to make it look like I had to carry it that way and couldn't open the door. When the door opened Tristan was still shirtless but was at least in pants to my relief. I lugged the pot over to the fireplace. I lit the fire and put the pot on to boil.

"Don't put on your shirt just yet. I want to have a look at your wound." I reached over and touched the angry looking slash mark on his left side. He jumped backwards. "I'm not going to hurt you. I fixed you remember?"

"It still hurts." he said quietly. "I don't want you to touch it." He was acting like a child. I let him.

"Okay. I won't touch it. Can I look at it though?" He nodded. I sat on his bed while he stood in front of me. He fidgeted as he stood there. I snickered. "Can you hold still please?" He sighed and stood as still as he could. I examined the mark. It was healing nicely. It was going to leave a rather ugly scar but from the look of his body he would get used to it. His back and chest were dotted with small scars. Some looked like slash marks, only smaller than the new one. Others were just dots, like arrow wounds. "I think it's going to be fine. Does it itch at all."

Looking down at me he sighed "Constantly. Is there anything to do about it or do I have to deal with it?" His eyes were imploring.

"Hmm. After it heals closed you can soothe the itch with mud. But for now I'm afrain you'll have to deal with it. Sorry." I rose to my feet and checked on the water. It was boiling. I added the indredients to the water. It wasn't much. A few carrots, some kind of spice, an apple or two and a few potatoes. I stirred it and walked back over to him. "Aside form the itching and the cabin fever, how do you feel?"

Tristan mulled things over in his mind before saying "Pretty good. I'll admit it. You know your stuff."

"If I hadn't been trained by the priestesses in Avalon though, I wouldn't. I'd have been a farmer's wife in my home country, a long way south of here. Can you imagine me as a farmer's wife? I can't." I helped him to put on a clean shirt and he sat down on his bed. I dusted off a stool and sat on it nearer to the fire. The smell of food was begining to fill the room. It was making me hungry. When the water was at a boil I scooped out a bowl full and handed it to Tristan. He accepted it gratefully.

I looked out the window. The sun was shining out over the top of the wall. "I should go. Gawain will be missing me. Don't let that burn or the room will really stink. Bad. I'll come back by after noontime to see how you're doing. Don't do too much." I walked over to the door and stepped out halfway. "And Tristan..." I said. He looked up at me. "No horse riding for a while. That's an order. If I have to, I'll tell Arthur to ground you." He furrowed his brow. "I mean it." I said with a smile. "It's only because I'm concerned. I'm not being mean. Okay?" He nodded adn I left him.

"Morning Priestess." came a voice. I turned to see Ganis standing there. He was smiling.

"Good morning Ganis. How are you this morning?"

"Fine. Fine. How is the knight?" I assumed he meant Tristan.

"He's doing well. Thankyou for being concerned." I noticed a brown scar on his forehead that hadn't been there before. "Were you injured?" I asked pointing to it.

"This?" he asked. "It's nothing. Doesn't even hurt anymore." He stood for a second before saying "Oh, yeah. Gawain is looking for you."

I nodded. "I figured he would be. Where is he?"

"Over there." He pointed to the stables.

"Thankyou Ganis, I'll go there now." I made to depart but stopped suddenly. "Do me a favor?" I asked him. He looked eager to please so I asked him "If Tristan tries to get on a horse, any horse, you'll come get me right? No waiting. You come get me straight away."

"Yes ma'am." He said standing as tall as he could. I smiled and nodded in approval and turned to head to the stables.

Gawain was busying himself combing Lancelot's horse.

"You miss him. I know you do." I said as I walked up.

He raised his sad eyes to me and smiled. "Where'd you run off to?"

"To check on Tristan. He's antsy. He wants so badly to be able to be out and about. He's still shaky when he walks but I think he'll do fine." I paused then asked my soon to be husband "Did you know that Tristan is a complete slob? His room! It's a disaster!" I had my hands on my hips. I'm not sure if it was what I said or how I said it that was so funny but Gawain burst out into a fit of laughter.

"I'm so glad I'm amusing to you Gawain." I said sarcastically. "If we're going to be married, I'll want my sister here. I need to go to Avalon. There are other certain priestesses that I want to attend our wedding."

"Wedding?" asked a voice from behind me. Turning around I saw Arthur. "You two are getting married? When did this happen?"

I smiled and told Arthur the tale. He smiled and embraced me. Gawain had a smirk on his face. I procured a horse and loaded the beast with what I alone would need for a journey to Glastonbury. Mounting the horse I saw a hint of tears in Gawain's eyes.

"I promise... I'll come right back." He smiled and I kicked the horse and rode off towards the southern horizon.

* * *

The song in this chapter is "My Immortal: by Evanescence. I do not own the rights to this song and use it without permission. Please don't sue me! 


	10. Chapter 10

I came upon the Holy Tor at sunset after four days' ride from the Wall. To the left I saw the Christian church and it's monks. On the right, The hut of Morgaine, High Priestess of Avalon. I rode in that direction.

Dismounting I walked the rest of the way to the small village that housed the inhabitants of Avalon. "Lady of Avalon!" I shouted, "It is I, Nimue, Your priestess, come to seek out Thy wisdom. May I pass the gate into Your blessed realm?"

There was a second of silence followed by laughter and the figure of Morgaine as she emerged from out of her hut. "Nimue. Child, it is good to see you. How goes it with you?"

"It goes very well, my Lady. I seek to ask something of you though." She raised an eyebrow at me. It was as if she were trying to divine from me what my question might be.

"Go on." she urged me.

"My Lady, I have met the most wonderful, valliant knight in all of Brittain. He has asked for my hand in marriage. I wish for you to marry us near Hadrian's Wall. Will you honor me so?"

Her slender fingers played with the tie of her violet cloak. Her mouth twisted in a grin. "Marriage? This is news. I will do as you so ask me. Is that your only request?" She knew me all too well.

"No, Lady. I wish for my sister priestesses to come as well, as witnesses. Two of them. Vivianne and Sinead. Vivianne is my best friend and Sinead is the only blood kin I have left." After a few minutes of thought she nodded.

"We will leave at first light. Come Nimue. You need to eat and rest. To ride from the Great Wall is a daunting task for any man, I cannot imagine how it must have been for you."

I was led into the village where the priestesses met me with smiles and cheers. It seemed that a few of them had thought I was sent away and killed many years ago. After eating the most delicious meal I'd had in weeks I went in search for my friends.

Vivianne was sitting with her feet in the creek, as usual. I sat down by her and told her my story.

"Wow Nim, you've seen so much. I've never left Avalon. I can't wait to see the Wall. Is it as tall and foreboding as I have heard it to be?"

I nodded. "Taller. And her gates are drawn open with horses so huge you'd think they were from the gods themselves! Now that the Saxon threat is gone it's quite a peaceful place.

"Ooh. Sounds so incredible. What are the Sarmatian knights like? Are they as fierce as I've heard tales tell?"

"Yes. Just as fierce and twice as loyal. Not only to Arthur but to each other. Gawain is a knight, did you know that?" I asked Vivianne.

"No. You're marrying a Sarmatian knight!? Wow." she gasped breathlessly.

All I could do was laugh. The night wore on. There was much celebration and drinking. When I woke up the sun was already up and the three priestesses were waiting for me.

"You're late. And hung over." said the curt voice of Sinead, my blood sister.

Rubbing my eyes I squinted at her. "So. It isn't like you've never been hung over before Sinead. I learned to drink by watching you." She grinned, although one could barely see it.

We rode off towards the north with the young priestesses waving tearfully behind us, wishing us well. I didn't remember much of the ride. My thoughts were centered on getting back to Gawain. When we came upon the fort with it's banners waving in the eastern breeze I knew I was home.

Jols greeted us as we came in. "Lady Nimue, welcome back." he said as he helped me off my horse.

"Jols there are my friends and fellow priestesses; Vivianne, Sinead, and Her Ladyship, High Priestess Morgaine. Could you find suitable lodgings for them?" He nodded to them and to me and led the horses to the stables to rest.

As we left the stable enclosure I heard a voice ask "Where you been?" I whipped around to see Tristan standing in between two smaller buildings.

"Away. Now I'm back. Why?" My words were few and to the point. He smiled under his facial hair, his eyes narrowing in the process.

"I was only asking. Who're your friends?" He walked over to us. His eyes glancing at the three women I had brought with me. His eyes stopped on Sinead. "Hello." he said to her.

I rolled my eyes. "I see you're feeling better." Her glanced up at me and then back to my sister. Seeing his interest I said "That is my older sister Sinead. She's my real sister, not just a sister of the priestesshood."

Without a word Tristan tilted his head to one side and admired her. Her skin, like mine, seemed to shine with the light of Avalon. Her eyes though were a deep earthy brown as mine were more greyish green. Sinead was taller and more slender than I was as well. It seemed as though that was the way Tristan liked his women. Tall, silent and beautiful.

Sinead returned his stare. Her's cutting deep into his eyes. It was her gift. Sinead could see into a person's eyes and tell them what they were thinking. She smiled and turned her gaze to me. "This one's not very clean is he?" I laughed, catching her double meaning. Tristan looked confused.

"Not in the slightest." I said. "Either way." I added just to make it clear to my sister that I got what she meant. Sinead laughed and I motioned to the woods. That's where I grew up. That is where Merlin and the other Woads live.

"How horrible. You slept in the open air? In the dirt? asked Vivianne.

"It isn't as terrible as one would think." I said. "The Woads are quite hospitable."

"Speak for yourself." muttered Tristan from behind us. I turned my head to him and smiled.

"It was only unpleasant for you Tristan because you were ill and unable to wander around. Had you grown up in the wild like I had you would think differently." He gave me an 'I don't think so' smirk and walked away towards the pub. "Have fun drinking! Ingrate!" I hollered at him playfully. He waved me off and kept walking.

"Nim!" I heard a voice shout. I turned to see Guinevere running towards me. Her face split in a wide smile. She embraced me and wiped a tear from her eye. "It's so good to have you back. I'm happy you're home."

"So am I Guinevere. So am I." Standing back from her I gave a small laugh. "You look like a Roman! All respecable and ladylike." She laughed.

"Gawain saw you ride up. He's waiting for you at the pub." Her eyes glinted in the sunlight. "He has driven us all mad talking about "when Nimue returns". Bors is ready to strangle him." I laughed aloud.

"Has he been that bad? Poor thing." I turned to Lady Morgaine and smiled. "He missed me." I was still laughing when we came upon the sight of the pub. Galahad greeted me and hugged me.

"You are a welcome sight. Here, Lady Nimue. Drink." He handed me a mug of wine. Seeing my companions he yelled out to Vanora. "She has friends! Three more mugs!" Then, after recieving a rueful look from the red-head he added "Please." A tray was brought to us. Lady Morgaine, Vivianne and Sinead each took their drinks politely.

I walked over to a table where it looked like an intense game of dice was going on. Gawain and Bors were playing against each other. "Who's winning?" I asked leaning over Gawain's shoulder.

Barely looking up at me he murmered "Not sure." I thumped him on the back of the head. He turned and shot me a dirty look. Seeing it was me he jumped up. "Nim!" he wrapped his arms around me, encasing me in a bear hug. I was lifted off my feet and kissed over and over again. "I missed you so much." he whispered into my ear.

"I know. I missed you as well." I whispered back. Then, a bit louder I said "Gawain, these are my companions from Avalon. Lady Morgaine, Vivianne and my sister Sinead." He set me down and took each of the women's hands in turn and kissed them. Sinead, though recieved a hug as well. The look of surprise on her face made me laugh.

It was nearly midnight when the festivities died down enough that I could retreat to my small tent outside the fort's secure walls. I had decided to stay with my sister until the ceremony. Or rather, Lady Morgaine had insisted. I was still awake though, talking with Sinead about Avalon when I heard a whistle outside. Rolling my eyes I poked my head out to see what he wanted.

"Aren't you out late?" I asked snidely. There was the crunch of an apple and a mumble of something I couldn't make out. "Say again." I said with impatience.

"Is your sister awake?" came the deep voice. I raised my eyebrow.

"What do you want of my sister, pray tell?" I was taunting him again and he knew it.

"Is she in there?"

"Maybe."

"I'd like to speak with her... Please."

I had to laugh. All the time we had spent in the woods together had made Tristan and I more like siblings than anything else. An older, spiteful brother. I turned my head and asked Sinead a question in our native tongue. She laughed.

"That's not fair. I don't know what you're saying."

I turned back to him. "You aren't meant to." A second later Sinead emerged from the tent. She tossed her hair seductively as she stepped out into the chilly night air. Tristan raised an eyebrow. I snickered to myself.

Tristan and my sister walked off into the night, speaking in hushed tones as they went. I shook my head and sighed. Settling back down on my bed roll I lay awake for a while longer before falling into a dream.

_A field... flowers? Is that Tristan? No! It can't be! I turned around him. He had flowers in his hair. Little yellow flowers. Sinead was laughing at him. He stood there ruefully. She was sticking flowers in his braids! His arms were crossed, he was pouting. This was great! I laughed aloud, though no one could hear me. What the?... Did my sister just kiss Tristan?! Ho-ly Gods!_

I sat up in my bed. Sinead had yet to return. The sky was tinted pink with the morning sun. I rubbed my temples and tried to make sense of it all. I would have to tell someone of this.

Lady Morgaine and Arthur were standing near the pond talking quietly as I approached them. He nodded his head. Lady Morgaine spoke aloud as if she knew I was there. "Come closer and do not eavesdrop." I walked up and stood beside her. Her taller frame making me look like no more than a child. "What ails you Nimue?"

I grinned. "Nothing ails me My Lady... It's just... I had a dream last night and I was wondering if you could help me to sort it out."

Arthur turned to leave saying "I think I'll leave the art of dreams to you priestesses."

"No, Arthur. Stay. Please. I assure you, you'll find this amusing, same as I." I recounted my dream, flowers and all. Arthur was in fits by the end.

"Tristan you say? That is funny." He wiped a tear from his eyes and sighed. "I needed that laugh My Lady. Thankyou." Before I could speak though, the Roman had turned on his heel and was making for the fort, still smiling.

"What do you make of it Lady Morgaine?" My face was serious. "Tristan is much like Sinead. Neither of them seem to smile or show very much emotion. Is this just fantasy or is it a vision? Could my mind be showing me what I want to see?"

The older woman put her hand on her face. She drummed her fingers n her cheek a few seconds before saying "I think we should wait a few days and see how they act towards each other. If there seems to be a change in either of them then we will know if it was a vision or a dream"

"Yes, My Lady. Thankyou for your wisdom. I take my leave of you now." She nodded and I left her to stand on the shore of the pond. She looked to the south. Towards Avalon.

* * *

Vivianne is another version of the character of Nimue in the Arthurian legend. In the legend it is Nimue whom Merlin falls in love with and she captures him a bewitched forest.

Sinead is the Irish version of Jane.

A/N: The character of Sinead was originally called Isolde but after participating in a King Arthur Role Play with a friend I changed her name to Sinead as that was her character's name. If I have missed any changes forgive me... Just remember it was a last minute thing. ((Good to you Blue!!! you get Tristan after all!))


	11. Chapter 11

The next few days went fast and slow. By that I mean the days were over so quickly that I had little time to think. But the nights were so dull and seemed to drag on and on. Sleep came difficult for me. I missed being in Gawain's arms.

It was the day of our wedding tomorrow and I was in a right state. I couldn't sleep, my whole body was shaking. All over me were small red blotches that Sinead told me were from "worrying" My legs bounced as I sat on a chair, listening to Sinead talk on and on about how she and Tristan did this or that.

"You're falling for him." I said suddenly. The tent became dreadfully silent.

"I am not. Don't be silly."

"Sinead. You're a lot of things, but you are a horrible liar. I'm your sister and I see right through you."

"Is that so?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"You're even starting to talk like him! Using half sentences and monosyllabic words."

"So."

I had to laugh. Teasingly I poked at her "You looooove him."

She swatted at me with a pillow. "Do not!"

Still laughing I suggested "You know it's not too late. We could make it a double wedding! Wouldn't that be so fun?!" The pillow knocked me off my stool this time.

Our laughter rang out into the night air.

"You had better try to get some sleep, young lady, or you'll look frightful tomorrow."

"Oh, no you don't! You aren't going to change the subject on me like that Sinead! Spill it!" I had crossed my arms and was looking at my only sister with such intensity that she shifted uneasliy on her cushion.

"He and I have a lot in common, that's all." She was trying to regain her composure but it was gone. A silly grin played on her lips.

"Sinead, I haven't seen you smile like that since we were very small. When daddy used to toss you into the air and spin you around." She smiled wider, obviously reaclling the memory I had mentioned.

"I miss daddy." she said quietly. "He should be here, you know."

"Yeah, I know. But Merlin has promised to be there as my stand in. It is going to be a beautiful day tomorrow. I just wish it would hurry up and get here!" I sighed in exasperation. Sighing again I rolled over onto my stomach.

"Merlin has taken daddy's place?" Her eyes and tone were both reproachful. "Is that a good thing?"

"Why wouldn't it be? When I was brought here to the Wall, Merlin and Grainne treated me like their own child. Guinevere and I grew up as sisters. You and she are both equally my kin, you have the advantage of blood is all." I took my usual defensive posture.

Sinead held her hands up, palms facing me. "Sorry. I just thought it strange that you should think more of that old Woad than your own blood father."

"Sinny that is not fair. Daddy died when I was only three! I hardly knew him! You were seven, you remember. It's different, that's all." I looked down not wanting my sister to see the shame in my eyes.

"I appologize. Nim, I forget you didn't know daddy like I did. It _was_ different for me." She sighed and put her arm around me. "No tears or sorrow on the eve of your wedding. That's an order."

I managed a smile and hugged my sister back. "You love him." I said out of spite. She held me to the ground and tickled me until I gasped. When I had caught my breath the two of us decided to blow out the lantern and get some sleep.

The sun peeked out from behind the big tree that shaded my little tent. Suddenly the flap was ripped back and Viviane was standing in the entryway. "Get up!! You're going to be late to your own wedding girl! Get your ass out of bed!!" She leaned in and yanked the blanket off of me, leaving me cold and exposed to the open air. I curled up in a ball. "Nimue!" she nearly screamed at me. "GET UP!" I moaned and turned over, not wanting to wake up. Then, in a cruel blast of icy coldness I found myself soaking wet and freezing.

I bolted up and glared at Viviane. "What the hell?!" I ordered.

"Sinead told me to get you up. She gave me permission to use any means necessary. I chose water."

"That bitch! I'm gonna get her for this!" I stood up and wrung out my nightdress pulled my robe on and marched out of the tent and into the fort. I found my sister in the tavern sitting with Tristan drinking wine. I had procured my own bucket of water. I approached Sinead with caution, making sure she didn't see my bucket.

"Oh, you're finally up. About time." she spat at me.

"Tristan. Move." I said curtly. He must have seen the fire in my glare because he stood up and stepped away from the table rather quickly. "Any means necessary?" I asked.

Sinead smiled coyly. I glared at her. "I made a promise, I was going to get you back, Sinead, and I meant it." I brought forth the bucket and poured the icy water over my sister's head. She shrieked and jumped up yelling obscenities at me. Tristan laughed aloud. Something I'd never seen before.

There was a crowd gathering. I saw Gawain edging closer to where I stood. I didn't want him to see me looking like a drowned rat so I stormed off back towards the tent. A few minutes later Sinead stormed into the tent. I was already in the process of dressing, my hair still stringy from being wet.

"Had enough?" I asked her. I was smiling.

"You - are - a - bitch!" she said, out of breath. I laughed.

"Like I have said time and time again, Sinead. Everything I learned, I learned from you." It was her turn to laugh. I helped her get out of her wet dress.

As the two of us stood admiring ourselves in a looking glass I asked her offhandedly "You think Tristan admired your shape while you stood there dripping wet?"

"Men are men." was all she said.

"That's means "yes" doesn't it?" I gave her a sideways glance and we laughed. "I knew it. Sinead, why don't you tell me these things. Why do I have to figure them out for myself or be told by another? I'm your sister. Talk to _me_. I hate being the last to know."

She snickered. I realized then how much she and I looked alike. Both of us resembled our mother. Fair skinned with penetrating eyes and deep, jovial, bell-like laughs. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Stay here, Sinead. Stay with Gawain and I. I want you to. You're my kin. My blood. I need you near me."

"I'd be in the way."

"No you wouldn't. Don't say that." I paused and grinned. "But if that's the way you feel, you could always sleep at Tristan's." Her palm slapped my shoulder. Hard. I laughed. "It was only a suggestion."

Our laughter was interrupted by Vivianne. "Lady Morgaine would like a moment with the two of you." she said as she poked her head in and then out just as quickly.

As Sinead and I made our way to the cermony site I heard a wolf whistle from behind. The two of us turned to see Bors sitting on his horse. "If I weren't with Vanora, you two would be in a lot of trouble right now." His voracious grin was laughable.

"I'm sure that would be true, Bors. But you'd have quiet a time trying to catch us. Avalon girls are runners. A man in your, erm, condition might find it difficult to keep up." He patted his rotund stomach and laughted. I waved him off and Sinead and I continued our walk.

Coming into the stone circle I saw all the decorations. The trees had been speared with hundreds of flowers. The vision of Tristan with daisies in his hair came into my mind and I snickered. I wandered over to the stone alter and sighed. In just a few hours' time I would be the bride of a Sarmatian knight. My heart pounded and I had to steady myself.

"Good, you have come early as I asked." came the tender yet stern voice of Lady Morgaine. She was wearing a silver gown and had her usual circlet tied around her forehead. She was THE priestess of Avalon. "Nimue, Sinead, come with me." She made no other speech but bade us to follow her. We did.

We came to a tent and Lady Morgaine motioned for us to enter. Inside Merlin and Guinevere stood, apparently waiting for us. "It is good that the two of you have come." said Merlin. "Sister of Nimue, you are welcome here, as this concerns you as well." I looked to Sinead. She was just as confused as I was.

"Master Merlin, what is going on?" I asked. All he did was smile as did Guinevere. "Guinevere?"

"It seems there will be three weddings today. That is if Sinead will allow it." Lady Morgaine gave my sister an intrigued look.

I started to laugh. "I told you Sinny! I told you!!!" I was nearly doubled over with laughter. She managed a small smile.

"Tristan?" she asked quietly. Guinevere nodded and I burst out into a new fit of laughter. She sighed and gave me a rueful look. The kind that said "I hate when you're right" I still laughed. Tears running down my cheeks. "I'm glad you think this is so amusing." Sinead chided me.

"Oh, I do, sister. I do." I wiped the dampness from my face. "This is too perfect! What's the catch?" I asked, still chuckling. "Wait." I said suddenly. "Didn't I hear the word three?"

"Arthur and me." said Guinevere. Her face lit up. The glowing faces of three women who were about to be married nearly outshone the small candles in the tent.

"Shouldn't Tristan have asked her though?" I asked Merlin. "That is how it's done isn't it? That's how Gawain did with me." I looked to Sinead who had groaned and put her palm to her forehead. "Uh-oh, Sinny. Did you do something?" She nodded.

"He asked me whether I would ever marry or if I was to return to Avalon. I told him of how you wanted me to stay. He made mention of me being his and how he would protect me until his dying breath. I allowed him to kiss me." The words left her mouth and she blushed with such intensity that I had to smile.

"He proposed and you didn't even realize you had said yes?! Oh, Sinny!" I tried so hard not to laugh at her but the extreme look of bewilderment on her face was too much. I put my arm around her and smiled. "Look on the bright side. At least Tristan and Gawian aren't real brothers or we'd be in a world of trouble." She managed a laugh.

There was a bell being rung outside. Merlin and Lady Morgaine left the tent and the three scared, nervous women behind them. We each took turns sticking flowers in one another's hair. I was careful to save as many daisies for Sinead's amber locks as I could. My own, auburn hair looked like rubies when the sun shined through it so I put blue and white flowers in it to offset the color. Guinevere's brown waves were accented by a ring of pale whitish-green buds woven into a ribbon. She was to be a Queen and as befitting, she should wear the crown.

Vivianne suddenly appeared in the entryway of the tent. "Sinead, Nimue." I looked at my sister. She looked at me. We were scared to death but happy at the same time. As we came into the circle I could see Gawin and Tristan standing talking with Merlin. Merlin took hold of mine and my sister's hands and led us to our men.

He gave my hand to Gawain and Sinead's to Tristan. I heard her whisper to him that he had tricked her but that she didn't mind. He grinned. I squeezed Gawain's hand as he held mine.

Merlin and Lady Morgaine began to speak. The assemblage went quiet. I thought for sure that everyone could hear my heartbeating. It was thumping so hard in my chest I was certain it was trying to escape.

"Sinead, step foreward." said Lady Morgaine to my sister. It then occured to me that she would be married first as the elder of the two of us.

"Tristan." said Merlin as he motioned for him to follow. As the two of them stood before an assemblage of Woads, I knew my sister felt out of place. She never liked being the center of attention. Their hands were tied with a strand of white ribbon. They were blessed by both Merlin and Lady Morgaine. The cup was passed from Lady Morgaine to Merlin who handed it to Sinead. She drank then handed it over to Tristan who sipped it cautiosly. He handed it back to Lady Morgaine.

Merlin and Lady Morgaine then held the couple's tied hands aloft and announced that they were wed. Cheers erupted from the crowd. They walked off and stood at the edge of the crowd. Both of them and stealing kisses from each other.

"Nimue, my child." said Lady Morgaine. She called me to her. I stepped away from Gawan and approached the great priestess. "You are here to make this vow, are you absolutely certain this is the path you want to choose?"

I nooded. "Yes My Lady, it is."

"Give me your left hand." She reached for it and I gave it willingly.

I could hear nothing of what was being said between Merlin and Gawain but my hand was gently set in his as Merlin walked him over to where lady Morgaine and I stood.

"You are joined. One in body, and in spirit." said Merlin. "Nimue, child of my house. You have brought me joy these past years. I wish nothing more for you than the same joy." He tied the white ribbon around mine and Gawain's wrists. Gawain was trembling. I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"The cup was again filled and it passed from Priestess to Priest, then to me. I drank from it. It was sweet mead. No wonder Tristan had sipped it the way he did. Mead was not drank by Romans that often. I handed the cup to Gawain and he drank heartily. I smiled. He made a face afterwards, looking at me as if to ask 'why didn't you warn me?' I snickered.

After Gawain handed the cup back to Lady Morgaine we were turned to face the crowd, as had my sister and new brother. "Behold! These two are one! Hail them!" shouted the Lady.

"You are now one, my child. Go and live your life with him. Be happy." Merlin spoke into my ear. The cheers and appaluse were deafening.

Galahad was standing nearby, drinking. A devious plan hatched in my head suddenly. "Wouldn't Galahad and Vivianne look adorable together?" I asked my new husband.

Laughing heartily Gawain looked towards his comrade and asked me "What are you thinking, my dear?"

"He just looks, you know. Lonely. Vivianne is young, single and pretty. She'll make a fine bride for him. But how to get then together..." I trailed off.

"What's my devilish little sister up to now?" asked Sinead as she and Tristan walked over to us.

"She wants to get Galahad together with Vivianne." said Gawain with a grin. Sinead laughed aloud.

"You don't quit, do you?" she asked me. I pointed to myself innocently. "Yes, you. You're a brat!"

"Oh, but look at him Sinny. All alone. Poor thing. Vivianne could keep him warm at night." I recieved a roar of laughter from both Gawain and Tristan. "What?!" I asked playfully.

Sinead was about to answer when the bell was rang again. Three times, signifying royalty. Silence swept over the assemblage.

I watched as Guinevere walked out into the center of the circle. She looked radiant. Arthur had appeared from out of somewhere. I had not been paying attention. They stood together and went through the same ceremony that Sinead and I had just gone through, but with a few alterations. Their hands were not tied and Merlin did most of the talking.

When the drinking of mead had been done Merlin walked out in front of them and called out "King Arthur!" The return call of 'King Arthur' echoed off the standing stones and out over the sea behind them. Arthur raised Excaliber and held it aloft.

"Is that the sword?" asked Sinead breathlessly. "Is that Excaliber?" I nodded. We watched as he gave the signal and the Woads sent a hail of flaming arrows out into the open sea. Guinevere took hold of Arthur's and and together they held Excaliber high.

Everyone knelt. We knelt before our King. King Arthur.

* * *

The marriage ceremony was taken from the bit you see in the movie and a traditional Wiccan Handfasting.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter, it took me forever to get right, or right enough to post, lol. Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue

"Tell it again, mother! Tell me the story again. Tell me about how you met Papa." The blue eyes that stared deep into mine were pleading.

"No, Gareth. It's time for bed" I said to the boy on my lap. His tiny face contorted into a frown. "That look may work on your father but it does nothing for me, now go." I said as I set my son on his feet. His five year old eyes filled with tears.

"Gareth, do as your mother says." said Gawain from the table. He was sharpening his sword. Our oldest boy, Gavin was busying himself wittling away at the table leg. The once square leg had been sculpted into the standing figure of a dragon.

"Mummy, mummy!" called out a shrill voice from outside. The door to our hut burst open and Olwen, our only daughter came running in. Her face was wet from tears. "Mummy, Dylan pushed me down again!"

"Then you go tell Aunt Sinead. Let her deal with her own child." I told my daughter. The eight year old ran out of the hut and the next thing I heard from out side was Tristan hollering at the boy for being cruel to women. I laughed to myself. Looking to my husband I sighed. "He asked for it you know. Only my sister could produce children like that."

Gawain laughed and set his sword back into it's scabbard. After placing it high on the mantle he knelt down to Gavin. "Are you having fun, boy?" Gavin nodded and continued scraping away pieces of our table leg.

Gawain reached down and picked up Gareth, so named because of his gentle nature. "You need to be in bed little man."

Gareth frowned at his father. How they looked alike. He alone of our children had the light hair. Gavin and Olwen had my fiery, auburn locks.

There was a knock at our door. I rose and opened it. In walked Tristan. Olwen was under one arm and Dylan, his son, was under the other. He let Olwen slip from his grasp and she landed on her feet. "I believe that one belongs to you two." He turned his boy's face to his. "Should I let your brothers deal with you?" He shook his head fearfully. "Then behave and appologize to your cousin." Tristan set the child on his feet.

Looking at his shoes, Dylan mumbled "Sorry Olwen." He looked up at Tristan who nodded. Dylan raced from our hut and more than likely into his mother's comforting arms. Sinead was never the type to be scornful of her children for very long. It was Tristan's job to discipline.

The two eldest of Tristan's three sons, Pryderi and Oisin, walked up to the door to let their father know that "mother said that supper is ready." I chuckled. Sinead was never one to tolerate tardyness either.

"You'd better be going then. Give Sinny my love and tell her to take care, lest that niece of mine be born unhealthy." I told Tristan with a smile.

Shaking his head Tristan left our hut. "You still have visions?" asked Gawain. "You know that child will be a girl?" I nodded as I closed the door.

"Of course. I've always had them, they never went away.Why do you think I was so set to have Galahad and Vivianne get married. I saw it, kinda." I giggled.

Gawain shook his head and went off into the other room to put Gareth to bed. He enjoyed things like that. The pains of war had left scars on both his body and soul. But it seemed that holding his children healed him of all wounds.

"Gavin! Boy! Bed! You can finish destroying our furniture in the morning!" came my husband's voice from the other room. "Olwen, you too! Bed!"

"Mummy, do I have to?" she asked me, trying to butter me up to let me let her stay up.

"I'm afraid so, baby." I said to her. As my only daughter I had called her baby since day one. "Besides, if you don't go to bed tomorrow will never come. You don't want to be responsible for that now do you?" I asked my wide eyed eight year old.

"Uh-uh." came her reply. Her face frought with worry.

"Then get in there and get to sleep. The sooner you fall asleep the sooner morning will come." She smiled and raced into the other room. I spied my oldest still under the table. "Gavin. Get out from under the table and got to bed." My ten year old dragged his lanky frame out from under the table. He dusted off his pants. Pieces of wood fell to the floor. I sighed and pointed to the bedroom. The boy marched into the room without a sound.

A few minutes later, Gawain emerged from the room. He pulled the curtain closed over the doorway and made a sign for me to be quiet. I giggled. He took me by the hand and we stepped outside into the cool night air.

"All of them are down. Finally." he said with a sigh.

"You're the one who wanted then so close in age. You have no room to complain." I said puting my hands on my belly. I was with child again. He laughed.

"I'm not complaining." He stood in silence for a few minutes. On the horizon Guinevere could be seen chasing little Lancelot across the grass. He always ran from his mother at bed time. Gawain laughed.

"What do you think Galahad and Vivianne are up to?" I asked. "It's been weeks since they've come for a visit. It's not like they live so very far away, you know. We could pop in on them tomorrow. I think Gavin would like to see his uncle Galahad, don't you?" I leaned against my husband's chest. The low rumble of his breathing was soothing. His arms enfolded me with a strong embrace.

"How old is their boy now?" he asked. "Six?"

"No, seven, a year younger that Olwen." I replied. "I keep telling Viviane that she needs to give that boy a brother or sister but she just tells me that "all things happen in due time" whatever that means."

A loud shattering sound came from the fort and Arthur could be heard screaming. "Sounds like little Lancelot is wreaking havok on his poor parents again." said Gawain with a chuckle.

"Better them than us." I replied. "Let's go to bed. I'm tired." I turned to go back inside when my husband of twelve years scooped me off my feet and carried me into our room. Covering me with kisses he lay me on the bed and cuddled with me. "I could lay here with you forever." I hummed into his ear.

"Doesn't sound like too bad of an idea." Gawain whispered to me. We lay in each other's arms until we fell asleep. I dreamed, though I don't remember it. But I woke up happy.

* * *

A/N Yay! I finished it! I hope you liked it. Please review. Thanks. 

Gareth means "Gentle" in Welsh

Gavin meaning "White Hawk" it is a variant of Gawain.

Olwen is a Wlsh Goddess whose name means "Leaving White Footprints"

Dylan means "Sea" In Welsh Mythology he is the son of Arianrhod.

Pryderi is the son of the goddess Rhiannon and Prince Pwyll of Dyfed of Welsh Myth.

Oisin means "Little Fawn" It comes from Irish legend.


End file.
